


You Hit Me And Its My Job To Apologize...

by Billcipher111



Series: Finished Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Claustrophobia, Confused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Oblivious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Worried Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Worried Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Remus and Deceit are bored and decide to start shit with the other sides by kidnaping Roman.They quickly discovered something fucked up is going on in the light side changing there plans to a rescue mission.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Everyone, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders & Everyone
Series: Finished Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972219
Comments: 309
Kudos: 716





	1. Something We Weren't Supposed To See

Remus groaned, sitting backward on the couch with his legs hanging over the edge. He had been bored all day, unable to think of something that held his attention for more than 5 seconds at a time. He was starting to get agitated, begging for something interesting to do. "De! De!" he wined, "I'm _booooooooooorrrred!"_ He groaned.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about that?" Deceit asked as he flipped to the next page of the book he was reading.

Remus groaned before an idea popped in his head, one that might keep his interests for at least a _little while._ "Do you want to go _bother_ the others with me?" Remus asked.

Deceit hummed as he read his book, pretending like he was thinking it over, when he had already decided, "I _suppose_ so." A chance to bug the others? Why _would_ he miss it! "What are you planing?"

_"Oh! Oh! Oh_! So! I was thinking we could sneak into my _oh so_ beloved twins room and **_invite_** him over for a while!" He laughed.

"So we're going to kidnap Roman? Alright." Deceit said, closing his book and setting it down on an end table. Remus laughed and rolled off the couch before sinking out of the Dark side and into Roman's room with Deceit.

They took a quick glance around the room looking for Roman, who apparently wasn't there. Remus pouted, "He isn't _here_!" He wined, "Where _else_ could he be?" He asked as he folded his arms grouchily. 

Deceit rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behavior, "Calm down, Remus. There aren't many places for him to get to. Let's just look somewhere-" He paused as he could here footsteps stomp the way down the alleyway. "Nevermind, _hide!"_ Deceit said shifting into a snake and slithering into the Prince's large closet. Remus followed suit and shapeshifted into an octopus and hid underneath his brother's bed.

A few moments later Roman burst in looking quite upset. After throwing a book onto his bed he slammed his door shut. "That isn't _fair!"_ He ranted to himself, tangling his hands in his hair and pulling, "I worked on those ideas for _weeks_! I worked so _hard_ on them! They were _nearly_ **_perfect!"_ **He yelled, pacing his room. "Why couldn't they have worked! What did they think was _wrong_ with them! What else do they _want from me!"_ Roman groaned.

Remus hesitated for a moment before preparing to sneak out from his hinging spot to get the jump on his brother, but the door opened before hie could, stopping him in his tracts. From there hiding places, Deceit and Remus could see a disappointed Patton enter Roman's room.

" _Roman,"_ Patton said with crossed arms. "You _know_ how I hate it when you slam your door." He said sternly.

Roman sighed, "Sorry, Pat. I'm _just-_ " He groaned in frustration, "I just don't see what was so _wrong_ with those video ideas." He said. "It's just, I worked _really_ hard on them and I don't know why you guys don't _like_ them."

Patton sighed, sounding irritated, "We've been _over this, Roman_. Me and Logan went over them and we decided that they weren't _good enough_ to show Thomas." Patton said, "And Thomas deserves the best, _right?"_ Patton asked.

"I- Yes, _but_ -"

"And _that's_ why we can't show those ideas to him," Patton said.

"But I worked so _hard_ on those," Roman said. "I- _I thought they were perfect..."_

"And they weren't. _Were they?_ " Roman looked hurt at that. Patton sighed, "You know I'm doing this to help you, right? Thomas wouldn't have _liked_ those ideas. I know you can do _so much better._ You just need to work _harder."_

Roman shifted his weight from foot to foot. _"Maybe..."_

"I'm right," Patton said, "Do you want to know how I _know_ I'm right?" Patton asked. Roman shrugged shyly, "Because I'm _morality_. I'm _always_ right." Patton said as he moved to leave Roman's room.

"What if you're _wrong?"_ Roman asked, causing Patton to freeze in place.

" _What?_ " 

"I- _I mean_. It's just- I worked _really hard_ on those ideas and- _Well_ , what if I show them to Thomas? He would like them! _And I-_ " Remus and Deceit looked on in shock as Patton walked forward and backhanded Roman across the face, causing him to trip and fall to the floor.

"How _dare_ you! I am Thomas's morality! I am the side that shows Thomas the difference between right and wrong!" He shouted at roman. "How dare you say that _I_ am wrong!"

"I know- I'm _sorry!_ I did mean it! Your right! I'm sorry!" Roman yelped as he clutched his quickly bruising cheek. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Patton looked down at Roman who looked close to crying and sighed, "Come here." Roman hesitated. " _Come. Here. N_ ** _ow_**." Roman whimpered and quickly made it to his feet and made his way to Patton. Roman flinched as Patton hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. Hesitantly Roman hugged back. "I'm sorry, kiddo. You know how much I hate hurting you. You know I didn't mean it, _right?"_ He asked.

"O- Of course Pat. I know..."

"You know how angry I get when you say things like that. And I know you were upset that we scrapped your ideas but you _really_ need to think about what you say so this _doesn't happen again,_ ok?" He asked.

"Ok, Patton. I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean it. I'll watch my mouth for now on, I'm sorry." Roman said.

"It's alright," Patton said, rubbing Romans back, " _I forgive you_. After all," Patton chuckled, "What kind of Pop would I be if I never forgave one of my kiddos after _they_ made a mistake. Am I right?" He asked.

"Of course you are," Roman said weekly, "You _always_ are."

"I always am," Patton repeated. " _Now_ ," Patton said, letting Roman go, "You better get to work on the next video idea for Thomas!" He said, "And I expect something _good_ this time! I know you have it in you! Love you kiddo!"

"L- love you too, Patton..." Patton smiled before he left Roman, seemingly, alone in his room. Roman just stood there a minute before sitting back down in the center of his room and tucking his head in his knees as he began quietly sobbing.

Remus and Deceit looked at each other from there hiding spots and sunk out of the room, returning to the Dark side.

* * *

"What the **_Fuck_** was that!" Deceit yelled as he paced around the room in shock. "What the _fuck_!" Remus just sat down on the couch, silent in shock and the blood seemed to fade all color in his face, leaving him quite pale. "Did you see what _Pa-_ and then he- _what the_ _fuck_! How long has that been going on!" Deceit yelled out as Remus seemed to start hyperventilating.

"Has Patton _always_ been doing that! But the others treat him like he's some kind of _saint!_ Roman didn't even fight back! He just _accepted_ it! And _ **he** apologized! _ Patton **hit** _him_! Why would _he_ apologize! And Patton! _**Patton**_! He fucking _backhanded him!_ across the _face_! **_Backhanded_ _!"_** Remus seemed to have a hard time breathing. "What the fuck! I- _What the fuck???_ I don't even know what to say! I- Remus?" Deceit paused his panic fueled rant too look over at a very pail, hardly breathing Remus. _"Remus!"_

"Look at me, look at me." Deceit said as he immediately moved over to his friend's side, "I need you to breathe, ok? Ok?" Remus shakily nodded, "OK, In." Deceit said, breathing in with Remus, "Out," They breathed out. "In...Out...In...Out..." After a few minutes, Remus started to regain the color in his face. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok..." Deceit said as he hugged Remus.

" _Oh my **god**._.." Remus blurted out softly.

"I know. I- _I know..."_

" _Oh. My. **God**_." Deceit hugged Remus tightly. "Patton- R-Ro, He just- _they."_ He sucked in a breath. "That was _so_ wrong. _So. **So** Wrong_. I- _oh my god_." Deceit rubbed his back as he spoke. "W-We have to do _something_."

"What _can_ we do?" Deceit asked, "We can't tell the others, they would never believe us. A-and what if he has them wrapped around his little finger as well. There is nothing we _can_ do..."

**"No!"** Remus said, pushing his wet out of Deceits grasp, _"No!_ There has to be _something_ we can do! What if- if we!" Remus panicked as he tried to think of something that might reasonably work.

"I'm _sorry_ , Remus... But we just can't do much..."

"What if we tell Thomas!?"

"Tho others hold to much influence, we could _never_ get him to believe us." Deceit explained, "And even if we did get him to listen to us we have no _proof_..."

"We could tell the others!"

"And whos to say that they don't already know? What if Patton's hold on them is _too_ strong. And if Roman doesn't come forward and tell them they will _never_ believe us... I'm _sorry_ Remus..."

"I- We could kidnap Roman!" Remus blurted out. "Like we were planning to do! But we keep him instead! Get him to stay with us so Patton doesn't hurt him again!" 

Deceit sighed, "That... That isn't a bad idea but... _How will we convince him to stay?"_

"We'll figure it out!" Remus said, "I _know_ we can! I just-" He paused, "I- I don't like seeing him... _hurt_. I'm the _only one_ allowed to hurt him. _No one_ else. It's just... **_wrong_**... any other way. We have to help him De. Please..."

Deceit thought for a moment, even thou he had already made up his mind. "Of course we're going to help him. And we won't stop till he's safe," He pulled Remus into another hug, "I _promise_..."


	2. Repression Can Be Very Damaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that repression physically hurts Remus, just to clarify a few things. Sorry! Also, should I change the rating? Some of the things that Remus says is a bit... graphic. Sorry!

All Remus wanted to do was _bust_ his way into the light side the moment he could and nab his brother, But Deceit said that they couldn't. At least not yet. Deceit, being the more cautious of the two had decided that it was best to make a plan first. He wanted to plan out when to nab Roman, What they should say as to get Roman to listen to them, how there going to keep Roman safe from Patton and the others if they succeed, _etc_.

Remus wasn't too happy about it but if it meant a better chance at keeping his brother _safe_ then he was all for it. But with Deceit being the one to come up with all the planning, that left Remus with _nothing_ to do but to wait.

It was... _Killing_ him. Knowing that each second that he sat there doing nothing was another second that his brother was in _danger_ from just being on the other side. He had to do _something_ before he drove himself insane. Well, _more so than usual._

There had to be _something_ he could do. There had to be some _malicious_ or _horrible_ thought running threw his head that could distract himself long enough for Deceit to finish his planing, _Maybe_ he could reenact the Jack the Ripper killings in the imagination? No. Maybe he should skin a bunch of people and see how many people it takes to make a human leather couch? Eh boring. And _unoriginal_. He had done that like _7 times_ already. The answer was _obviously_ 12\. Or maybe he could see how many dalmatian puppies Cruella Devil would have needed to make the fur coat she really wanted? Good idea, but he _really_ wasn't in the mood. 

He just couldn't tear his mind off of his brother. And he couldn't help from feeling guilty. Maybe if he just worked _harder_ to be on better terms with him, he would have noticed something wrong sooner. He could have _been_ there for him and maybe even prevented this from happening. But _no_ , instead they _fought_ and he was _never_ there for him. Roman was his _brother_ , his _twin brother_. And he allowed Roman to get hurt. What kind of brother was he?

He would have been better to Roman _dead_ than how he was now. Dead in a _ditch. With his head missing and all of his limbs torn apart from each joint. His arms ripped into several pieces scattered across his body. His kneecaps **shattered and cut out, stuffed down his throat. His fin ~~gers and toes shoved all the way up his-~~**_

**_No!_ **Now was not the time to imaging all of those _amazingly_ gruesome details. He needed to focus on something so he could stay on task. But _what?_ This was so stupid, all he wanted to do was prepare for Roman to be here. For him to stay so he can _protect_ him like he should have been doing all this time. He needed to focus. _Focus_. **_Focus_**... There had to be _something_ he could do while waiting.

He just wanted to go get Roman...

_Were would Roman stay anyway?_

That's it! When there plan works and Roman agrees to stay, he's going to need somewhere to stay! His own _room!_ And Remus knew _just_ the space!

Remus and Deceits rooms were in the same hallway. And in that hallway, directly across from his room was another room. An _empty_ room. It didn't _use_ to be empty... Remus had hated getting up in the morning and having that faded _purple_ door being the first thing he saw. It used to have so many _good_ memories behind that were all tossed out once the other person decided that they were _to good_ stay here. With _Deceit_... and _Remus_...

But that _didn't matter_ anymore! He could fix it up and give his brother his own room! Turning that old mess onto something that he wouldn't mind seeing every morning! If... If Roman said yes. But Remus had hope that he was going to! He just _had_ to!... It _would_ work. _This would work._

He got to work on Roman's room _immediately_ , hiding away all of Virgil's old stuff somewhere else and cleaning then the room with a snap. Then he went to make sure the room was painted a nice white and the ceiling and wall borders were painted a royal red. The walls had smaller detailing painted on with gold paint and the ceiling light was turned into a fancy gold chandelier. Remus didn't want to make the furniture, partly because he wanted his brother to decorate the rest of his room to his own liking and the other half because Remus didn't think he could go that far without creating something gross or messy. It was hard enough as it was to contain his thoughts just to get _this much_ done without messing it all up. 

It was actually starting to _hurt_ him a bit, _repressing all of those thoughts,_ so he'd have to finish up quickly.

He made the floor a deep red in color and finished it off by making a fuzzy soft white and gold speckled circle carpet in the middle of the floor.

Remus stood back to look at his work, making sure he didn't accidentally add something gross or disturbing. The room was probably some of his most _boring_ work yet. And that was _perfect._ Sure, his head was pounding and he felt like he was _ripping_ apart from the inside out from repressing all of those _horrendously delicious_ thoughts but it was _worth it_. And it was the least he could do... _For Roman._

_"Remus?_ " Even the softness in Deceit's voice hurt at this point. "Did _you_ do this?" He asked.

_"Duh!"_ Remus exclaimed happily, proud of his work, "Who _else_ could have done this!" The loudness of his own voice even hurt.

"It looks like something _Roman_ would have done. Are you _alright?_ " Deceit asked.

"Well, I mean, _duh_ ," Remus said, "That was kind of the point, it _is_ for Ro after all!" Remus said, ignoring Deceit's question. "It took me longer than it should have, _honestly_. I just had a hard time getting ahold of his style, but I think I copied his aesthetic _pretty_ well." Remus bit his tongue in his mouth as a wave of nausea hit him. 

Suddenly, Deceit's arms were around him, one had running threw his hair while the others rubbed his back. _"Remus,"_ He said softly, "I know this is a stressful situation we've found ourselves in, but you _know_ how bad repression is for you." Remus wanted to defend himself, wanting to say how he was _fine_ and it was _worth_ _it_ and how it was _for Roman_ and it was the least he could do for all those times he _failed_ to fill his role as a brother, but Deceit had spoked first. "Its _alright_ , Remus it's _ok._ How about you tell me what you'd like to do to Patton? For hurting Roman?" He asked.

" _I want him dead._ " Remus blurted out, opening the gates to the overflowing damn that was his crazed thoughts. " _I want to rip him **limb** for **limb** and the leave him for the buzzards. I want to dip him into a tub of acid and watch him **scream** and **cry**. I want to beat him down and watch him **beg** for mercy and then beat him some more." _He squeezed Deceit tighter in the hug. _"I want to watch him cry out in pain as I **rip** his eyes from there sockets, and then leave him in the imagination to fend himself from all the trolls and **bloodthirsty** goblins. I want to tear him down **piece** by **piece** , till he is crying for forgiveness for ever **laying a hand on my brother.** I want him to **suffer**._" Remus panted out as he let loose all both the thoughts he tried to momentarily hold onto.

"Does that feel better?" Deceit asked, lightly running a hand threw Remus's hair. Remus hummed and nodded, feeling his headache and nausea disappear as a wave of relief washed over him. _"Good,_ now. Let's go get your brother. _I have a plan._ "


	3. Target Acquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I thought it would be best for this chapter to be a bit shorter so I can move the plot along from A to B! Sorry and I hope you enjoy!

Deceit's plan was _simple_ , or at least the way he _explained_ it was simple. They were going to kidnap Roman as they originally planned. They were then going to take him into the dark side and tie him up. And they were going to pretend like it was an _actual_ kidnapping, pretending to be all _evil_ and _malicious_ and stuff. Then they were going to start questioning him about the light sides, but slowly easing the questions over to Patton and if he felt safe there. _Slowly_ dropping there evil demeanor to more of a concerned one. After that, they planned on just keeping Roman over in the dark side, removing all of his things from the light side, and have him permanently with them. _Simple_. Sneaking into the light side was probably the _easiest_ step, sneaking into Roman's room was _even easier_ , seeing as the only needed to teleport in. 

Remus grimaced slightly as he looked over at his brother, who didn't even _notice_ them in his room as he was at his desk, surrounded in crumpled pieces of paper. Roman's eyes were puffy and it looked like he had been crying for a good few _hours_ , the bruise on his face was _huge_ and had turned a nasty shade of green and purple, and he generally just looked miserable.

Deceit held a finger over his mouth, telling Remus to be quiet. The wanted to be in then out without raising alarm. Remus nodded, silently pulling out his morning star before lifting it up above his head. And in one fluid motion, he swung it down on Roman's head, successfully knocking him out cold. As he said earlier, _**he** was the only one allowed to hurt his brother. _

From then on the plan moved smoothly. Remus grabbed his unconscious twin and threw him over his shoulder and then sunk out of the room with Deceit. Once they reentered the dark side, all they had to do from there was tie Roman down and wait for him to wake up.

But Remus _hated_ waiting, now more than ever. All he wanted to do was to have Roman wake up, convince him to stay where he would be safe, and then for the three of them to live happily ever after. Like in one of Roman's fairy tales. Except with more blood and stabbing. Because there would _defiantly_ be more blood and stabbing.

But _noooo._ He had to wait for his brothers _dumb but_ to wake up. But it was fine. _It was fine!_ He could do this! All he had to do was wait and everything would be perfect! _No more problems! No more issues!_ Everything would be _smooth sailing_ from now on! Deffiinaltly. _100%..._ No if and _or_ buts... _Right_...?

"What are we going to do when Roman agrees to stay?" Remus asked as he kept a steady eye on his brother while he sat on the couch, just waiting for him to wake up.

Deceit ground, biting his lip, " _If_ , Remus." He said. "And _if_ your brother agrees to stay, then we'll figure it out from there, I guess. Things will probably be a little stranger for the next while. Especially to Roman. But we'll have to be patient. Roman probably won't trust us immediately _if_ he agrees to stay, so we will just have to be patient with him. Ok, Remus?"

Remus stuck out his young as he thought for a moment. "But he'll be _safe_ over here, Right?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Ok then. I _guess_ I can be patient," He said, "Just a _bit_ patient."

Deceit wasn't too happy about that answer. _Sure_ it was good that Remus was trying to be patient for his brother but Deceit really didn't want Remus to be getting his hopes up. Seeing as there was still a large chance that Roman would say no. After all, Roman has been living with the light sides his _hole_ life. And Patton, _Roman's abuser_ , had probably told Roman lots of false information about the dark side.

Despite what the others might think, they weren't mean or evil. They were just mischievous _idiots_ just trying to do their jobs for Thomas. _Sure_ , their original plan _was_ to _**kidnap**_ Roman, but not because they wanted to _hurt_ Roman or the other light sides, they only wanted to cause some trouble. Sure they could go just a _bit_ too far sometimes, but who didn't? _That didn't make them **evil**._

But he wasn't so sure that Roman would _believe_ that...

"You keep watching him, I am going to start on dinner." Deceit said, "Any requests?"

" _A dead baby covered in **worms** and **maggots**!_"

"Chicken parmesan and spaghetti it is then..." Deceit deadpanned as he left to the kitchen.

Remus laughed, "That's not what I said!"

"No, _no_. That's _definitely_ what you said. And that's _defiantly_ what I heard. And that's what I'm going t make. And I'm going to eat mine with _a lot_ of wine."

Remus heard Deceit groan from the kitchen, causing his laughter to grow. "I want some too!"

" _No way In **hell**._" Deceit hissed from the kitchen, "You can have some god damn **_Chocolate_ _milk_ **for all I care, but you do _not_ get alcohol. _**Not again**_."

" _Ooh!_ I love Chocolat milk!"

"... Your such a _fucking_ child..."

"But you love me anyway!" Remus sang.

Deceit was silent for a moment. _"You have no proof..."_


	4. Roman Doesn't Understand

Roman's head throbbed as he slowly woke up. Once he managed to open his eyes, he had to squint because there was a spotlight over his head that was _blinding_ him. He groaned as he tried to clear the black spots dancing in his slowly clearing vision. _"Well, Well, Well_ look whos awake..." Roman jumped slightly at the voice, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Who is there!" Roman snapped.

"Wouldnt _you_ like to know?" The voice answered smugly.

"Well, I mean... _Yes?"_ He said bluntly, "Why else would I even ask?"

The other voice was quiet for a moment. Then a new voice spoke up, "Well, he _did_ ask you." The new voice said bluntly.

Roman sat up straight at the sound of the new voice. He _knew_ that voice. Even if every side had Thomas' voice, he would never _not_ be able to recognize _his_ voice. " _Remus? Deceit?_ Is that you?" He asked bluntly.

".. _.No_..."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Just turn on the lights, I _know_ it you." It was quiet for a second before the lights flipped on. Roman blinked rapidly, getting used to the new lighting. Looking around, he noticed that the room looked nearly _identical_ to the light side living room, just darker. _Literally_. The room had great lighting but everything was a darker color. The walls the couch, the floors. Didn't look _bad_ but it was rather strange compared to what he was used to.

Deceit was standing in front of him, with his arms crossed and annoyed expression on his face, and Remus was just lounging on the couch. Twirling his morningstar in his hand.

 _"Alright,_ now what do you want from me?" He asked, deadpanned expression on his face. 

_"We'll_ be asking the questions here," Deceit hissed.

Roman rolled his eyes, might as well comply get this over with, " _Fine_ , just ask your questions. But hurry, please. I have... _Things_ to do." And _ideas_ to work on. "How long have I been here anyway? I have things I need to get done _asap_. The longer I'm here and _not working,_ the more I'm going to piss of _Pa-_ " He paused for a moment, "Nevermind..." He muttered. 

"You'd piss _who_ off?" Remus asked, casually playing with his morning star. Witch was... _Uncharacteristic_ for the twin. Roman looked down, finding himself _quite_ interested in the ropes used to tie him down. _Verry interesting ropes._.. "Does it have something to do with that large _hand-shaped_ bruise your sporting?" Roman's head snapped up to look at his brother.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about._ " He blurted out.

" _Oh?_ So what did you do? Run into a hand-shaped _door nob_?" He asked.

 _"I have no idea what you implying..."_ He muttered quietly, keeping his eyes down.

Everything was silent for a few minutes. Deceit and Remus were watching Roman intently while Roman looked anywhere but at them. "You don't... _Have_... To go back..."

Roman snapped his head up to look at Deceit, who suddenly looked _very_ uncomfortable. " _What are you talking about?"_

"Just... Just because we can be... _Ass-wholes_ a good majority of the time...that doesn't mean that we're _stupid_ or _oblivious_." He said. Roman still looked _vaguely_ confused. _"We know about_... We know about _Patton_."

" _I-_ I don't know what you're talking about." He said, "Your _dark sides_. You're _crazy_. Your _evil_ and _manipulative_. You... _You have no idea what you're talking about."_ He said in a rushed voice, panicking. They knew _nothing_. They were _lying_. They _had_ to be _lying_.

" _Ro._ " Roman snapped to Remus. Remus hadn't called him that since they were kids. Let alone in a tone that... _Soft_. "I'm... _Worried?_ And that's pretty new for me!" He let out a weak laugh. "But we're _serious_ , you don't _have_ to go back... We were... I was _bord_ and wanted to do something fun." He started. "So I suggested that we go kidnap you. You know, for the _drama_. That's why us ' _dark sides_ ' do a lot of the sings we do, " 

Roman tilted his head, "So... Every time you guys do something _stupid_ or _inconvenient_ for the rest of us, its because you want to stir up some _drama?"_

Deceit nodded, "We get bord over here. _Especially_ Remus. If something interesting isn't going on, then we _create_ something interesting."

"Yeah, that. _And because we're bitches_." Remus added. Deceit rolled his eyes but didn't disagree, "But back to what I was saying... _Uh_... _Oh right_! We were planning on _kidnapping_ _you_ for the _drama_! And so we went into your room, but you weren't there! I was so _pissed!_ But then you _busted_ in so we hid! We _were_ going to knock you out when your back was turned, it was the _perfect_ plan!" Remus exclaimed, "But then... _Patton_ walked in... And we saw him..." He looked away, guilt eating at him "We _saw_ , Ro. _We know._ "

Roman flinched back. "You... _Know?"_

"Yes," Deceit stated, "And we were... _Appalled_. With the way he treated you."

Roman looked... _Confused_ , "What are you talking about?"

It was Deceit and Remus' turn to look confused now, "What do you mean?" Deceit asked.

Roman tilted his head to the side, "He wouldn't have hit me if I hadn't spoken back to him. I should have _known_ better than to slam my door or question him. He _is morality_ after all. I _deserved_ it."

Remus and Deceit were quiet for a moment, "You- _you cant_..." Remus sputtered, "You can't _seriously_ believe that what he did was _justified?_ He fucking _backhanded_ you! He made you _cry!"_ He yelled out, "And you _really_ think that he was in the _right to do so?!"_

Roman flinched back at the sound of his brothers yelling. He _hated_ yelling. _Patton **always** yelled when things got bad... before he got **punished**..._ "Y-you don't know _anything_..."

"I know that him hitting you was _wrong_! He _shouldn't_ have done that! I don't even wanna _think_ about what else he has done to you!"

Roman mustered up the strength to glair at his brother, "He wouldn't have laid a _finger_ on me if I just _behaved_ and listened to him."

Remus growled, not understanding how Roman _didn't understand_ how _fucked up_ his situation was. Deceit decided that it was a good time to jump into the situation, "What if Patton hit one of the others?"

"... _what?.._ " Roman said weakly, appalled at the thought. 

"What if Patton hit _Logan_ or _Virgil_?" He asked again.

"H-he would _never_..." 

Deceit raised an eyebrow, "Really? And why do you say that?"

"W-well... Because... _Because he would never!"_

"But why?"

" _Because I deserve it!_ And they _don't!_ Patton _only_ hits me because when _deserve it_ or _disobey him_! Logan and Virgil are _good_! They do good and Patton is _always_ proud of them! He _wouldn't_ hit me if I was better! _If I did better!"_ He desperately insisted, trying to get the others to see his point. They _needed_ to understand. This was _normal_ , he was _fine!_ Patton would _never_ do that to the others! 

"That..." Deceit paused, Looking over Roman's face in search of a lie, "That is _so... Fucked up..."_

"That... That isn't _right_ Roman!" Remus shouted, "That's not something he should do! He should never _hit_ you! _Ever_! _Period_! That's _**abuse**_!"

 _"I am **not** being abused_." Roman hissed. 

"But Roman-"

 _"No!_ " He yelled, "Just let me go, **_now_**! I have _things_ to work on! There is nothing _wrong_ and I want to _leave_! Just let me leave and _stop_ sticking your nose into other people's _business_!" Roman yelled out. Getting a little desperate.

Remus went to argue but Deceit beat him to it, _"Alright."_ He snapped his fingers and the ropes tieing Roman to the chair fell off.

 ** _"What?"_** Remus hissed out while Roman looked confused.

"But _please_ understand," Deceit started, ignoring the glairs that Remus was sending his way. "You are _always_ welcome here if you _ever_ feel uncomfortable or unsafe. _Alright?"_

"I uh... Yeah... Ok..." Roman muttered before sinking out.

" _Why did you let him go!"_ Remus hissed angry tears building in his eyes.

Deceit sighed. "Because he wasn't going to _listen_ to us. I don't think that there was anything we could _do_ at this time to convince him that Patton's treatment of him was _wrong_." He said. "I- I'm _sorry_ but I think he just needs some more _time_."

Remus bit his lip sharply as he felt a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes, " _H-he._.." He swallowed, mouth feeling all to dry, "He _really_ believed Patton was in the right to hurt him... _Didn't he?"_ He bit back a sob as he clung onto his best friend's shirt. Deceit just hugged him, rubbing his hands down his back soothingly as Remus began to sob.

They were going to help Roman eventually... _No matter what._

They would _never_ give up on him...


	5. What is Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! IM Back! I'm Sorry!

Roman paced angrily in his room. He was _so pissed_. How _dare_ they try and sabotage his relationship with Patton! Patton was _right!_ Dark sides _were_ nothing but _evil_ and _manipulative_ jerks! Patton is the best! He owes _so much_ to Patton! If it weren't for Patton and his punishments, Roman would probably be a _spoiled brat!_ _Patton said so!_ And Patton's _always_ right!

Patton _constantly_ took the time out of his day to discipline Roman! And Roman was so, _so grateful!_ Roman owed Patton _everything_ he could give and _more!_ He didn't even know what he would _do without_ Patton's help! Patton is the _only one_ who keeps Roman from making mistakes or doing things that could harm him or Thomas! That's because Patton _knows_ _better!_

He needs to be _punished_ or he will never learn better. That's the only way he is able to learn! Patton _taught_ him that!

~~ _Why can't I see Re-re?_ ~~

~~ _**Because** , he is a **dark side** , remember? He is bad for **Thomas** and could hurt you._ ~~

~~ _But miss him... And I didn't get to say **bye-bye..**._ ~~

~~ _I know and I'm sorry but you **can't** see him. That's **final**. He **hurts** Thomas. And you don't want that, **do you?**_ ~~

~~ _**No!** But I-..._ ~~

~~ _But what?_ ~~

~~ _Can I **at least** say bye?_ ~~

~~ _No._ ~~

~~ _It will only take a minute! I **promise**!_ ~~

~~ _**No** , Roman._ ~~

~~ _**Please**! I promise ill be careful and I-_ ~~

~~ _No._ ~~

~~ _But I-_ ~~

**~~ _No!_ ~~ **

~~ _... But... **Ow**! Pat! P-Pat let go! **Ow! Stop it!** It hurts! You're **hurting** me! **Please stop** your hurting me! Aaah!_ ~~

~~ _This is for your own good! I love you Roman, but this is the **only way you'll learn!**_ ~~

~~ _OW! **Please**! Please stop! I **'m sorry!** I **won't ask again! Just stop! Please, it hurts! You're hurting me I'll stop, please! Patton, please! Let go! I'll stop! Let go! Let go! I'll stop, please!**_ ~~

~~~~Roman shuttered slightly. _The only way he'll learn..._ Roman turned and caught a glimpse of himself in his vanity mirror. He raised his hand and hissed slightly as he lightly grazed his fingertips along the bruise that stretched across his cheek. _It looks like he was still learning..._

_Whatever_. He had work to do. And if he worked hard enough _maybe_ Patton would be proud of his work!

~~_...For once..._ ~~

Sitting at his desk, Roman grabbed his favorite pen and started going threw his ideas while workshopping others. It took him a few minutes to get into the groove of things, but soon he was jotting down ideas at a decent pace. Once he had a good amount of ideas he would go threw them and pick out the best, the improve upon those.

But every once and a while he couldn't help his mind from wandering...

> **"You'd piss _who_ off?" "Does it have something to do with that large _hand-shaped_ bruise your sporting?"**

Roman shook his head clear of those thoughts. _They didn't matter_. He had _work_ to do.

> **"You don't... _Have_... To go back..."**

Of course, he had to. He _wanted_ to. He _loved_ it here. They were just being stupid.

~~_Then why did it hurt so much to turn down there offer?_ ~~

> **_"We know about_... We know about _Patton_."**

There's nothing _to_ know. He's just our _happy pappy Patton._.. there's _nothing_ wrong...

> **_"Ro."_ **

_No_.

> **"So... Every time you guys do something _stupid_ or _inconvenient_ for the rest of us, its because you want to stir up some _drama?"_**

It's all _lies_. They're _manipulating_ you...

> **"But then... _Patton_ walked in... And we saw him..." "We _saw_ , Ro. _We know._ "**

There is nothing _ **to** know_. There is _no reason_ to be worried. He's _fine!_

~~_I'm fine._ ~~

> **"You can't _seriously_ believe that what he did was _justified?_ " "He made you _cry!"\_**

Why do _you_ care? **_Stop._**

> **"I know that him hitting you was _wrong_! He _shouldn't_ have done that! I don't even wanna _think_ about what else he has done to you!"**

Please _stop_. I'm _fine_ , I'm _fine_. I _deserve it._ He was _teaching_ me. He was _helping_ me.

> **"What if Patton hit one of the others?"**

You _don't understand._

> **"What if Patton hit _Logan_ or _Virgil_?" **

He would _never_. It's _different_ for me.

> **"He should never _hit_ you! _Ever_! _Period_!"**

He was _helping_ me! He's **been** helping me for ** _years!_**

> **"That's _abuse_!"**

" ** _No_**!" Roman dropped his head into his hands and cried. _No_. Patton would _never_. It _wasn't **abuse**!_ _He_ _messed up!_ So _he_ was _punished_! It was _his_ fault! Patton would _have_ never laid a hand on him if _he didn't mess up!_

**_What if one of the others messed up...?_ **

Roman stilled at the thought. No... _No_ , it was _stupid_. Patton _loved_ them. He would _never_.

**_But Patton loved him? Right? Patton always said he loved Roman. And Patton would never lie to him. So if he loved him... And he loved the others... And they made a mistake... Would he-?_ **

Roman pushed himself up and out of his desk, quickly pacing around the room. _No_. **_No_**. He _wouldn't_ let them into his head. This is what they _wanted_. To play tricks on his head and try and turn him against the _others_. Patton _warned_ him about this. They were trying to turn him against _Patton_. He... he _wouldn't let them!_ He was _fine_! He wasn't _ab-_

_..._

He _wasn't **abused**_!

He _was not_ a **_victim_**!

Roman sniffed and rubbed at his eyes before taking a quick glance at his phone. He _wasn't_ **_abused_**. He _wasn't_. He was going to _prove it._

He grabbed his phone with shack hands and opened an incognito tab on google and then searched; _What is abuse?_

> _verb :_ _treat (a person or an animal) with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly._

OK... _ok_. Patton doesn't do it _regularly..._ _unless_ he deserves it. So that doesn't count, _right?_ He scrolled down some more.

> _What are the 4 types of abuse?_

There are four types of abuse? Roman clicked the link. 

> _1\. Physical Abuse._

>   * > _Physical abuse is the non-accidental infliction of physical_ _injury._
> 
>   * > _Characterized by injury, such as bruises, lesions and fractures_ _that result from hitting (hand, stick, strap, or other object),_ _punching, shaking, kicking, beating, choking, burning (with_ _open flame or hot objects – boiling water, cigarettes), throwing,_ _stabbing or otherwise harming a person._
> 
>   * > _The parent or caretaker need not have intended to hurt the_ _child for it to constitute physical abuse._
> 
> 


Roman was starting to feel _uncomfortable_...

> _2\. Sexual abuse_
> 
> _3\. Neglect_

He skimmed past those.

> _4\. Emotional abuse (Aka: verbal abuse, mental abuse, and psychological maltreatment)_

  * > _Emotional abuse is any attitude, behavior, or failureto act that interferes with a person's mental health or socialdevelopment._

  * > _A repeated pattern of caregiver behavior orextreme incident(s) that convey to others that they areworthless, flawed, unloved,unwanted, endangered, oronly of value in meeting another's needs._




_Roman didn't like this idea anymore..._

  * > _It can range from a simpleverbal insult to an extremeform of punishment. Emotional abuse is almost alwayspresent when another form ofabuse is found. Emotionalabuse can have more long-lasting negative psychiatriceffects than either physicalabuse or sexual abuse._

  * > _Emotional abuse is illustrated by:_

  * > _Belittling, rejecting, ridiculing, blaming, scapegoating, bullying. Terrorizing, threatening violence, or fearful conditions. Isolating, confinement, restricting the person from social interactions, etc. Exploiting or corrupting. Denying theperson an emotional response. Deliberately not talking to aperson for an extended amount of time_




He closed the tab on his phone _. He didn't feel so good_...


	6. Two Birds One Stone

Roman paced around his room deep in thought. It was just a _coincidence_. It _didn't count._ Roman was _disciplined_. He _wasn't **ab**_ \- He _wasn't_! Roman _deserved_ to get hit! He was the one who kept _disappointing Patton!_ Patton was the one _gracious_ enough to _try and teach_ Roman how to be better! It _wasn't Patton's_ fault that Roman was a bad student!

_But..._

_Several_ things were beginning to add up... And Roman _didn't_ like that. 

A part of him _knew_ better. It was a very, _very_ small part. And it whispered to him that the dark sides _were_ right. _They were **right**. Patton was **wrong**..._

But it was _small_. And he was able to push it down with the _years_ and _years_ that was being told that _this was right_. Patton's _treatment_ of him _was ok._ **_Years_ **of Patton's _words_ and _actions_ lead him to believe _that this was ok._ That Patton was _just trying to help him._ And he couldn't stop himself from feeling _grateful_. He was _so, so **grateful**. _

_And it was scary to think he might be wrong..._

He jumped as he felt a slight tug at his chest. It was _Thomas_. _Was it time to show his ideas **already**? _

He began to panic. He hadn't had time to revise what little ideas he had down with Logan and Patton! Patton was going to be _mad_! _He was going to-_

Roman ran over to his desk, planing out what he was going to do and say, hoping he would only get a _simple_ punishment. He grabbed his notebook and ran in front of his mirror, frantic. With a wave of his hand, the bruise was safely covered.

He quickly flipped threw his ideas book, trying to find _something_ good enough to show when he got an idea.

_What if he could prove that Patton **wasn't** abusive?_

He flipped his page to his most recent _rejected_ ideas.

It was one _simple_ rule. _Don't show Thomas anything without approval._ Patton said it was because he wanted Thomas to have the _best_ of the _best_. But Roman _loved_ these ideas. _So much._ So...

_He could kill two birds with one stone._

Show Thomas something he was proud of... _And_ prove Patton wasn't abusive. Patton would probably be a _little_ upset but...

What's the _worst_ that could happen...?

* * *

Remus had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since Roman left. Deceit was starting to get worried. He hadn't moved off of the couch, he just _laid_ there. Staring off in the distance.

Janus sat on the couch and ran his fingers threw Remus' hair. Remus shifted his body so that his head was in Deceits' lap. They just sat there for a while in an _almost_ comforting silence.

Remus shifted slightly in Deceit's lap, moving so he could look Deceite in the eyes. _"Jan..._ " He asked quietly, "Is... Is Roman going to be _ok?_ " He asked.

Deceit sighed. "I... I'm not sure." He admitted. His heart broke at the sad and defeated look on Remus' face. " _But..._ " He began slowly, Removing his gloves. "I _swear_ to you, we _won't_ stop until he _is_ safe."

Remus looked at him with watery eyes then smiled. "Thanks, double dick. That makes me feel better."

Deceit cringed at the name, but he was just glad that Remus was acting similar to his old self. "How about we watch one of those _grotesque_ horror movies that you're so interested in?"

Deceit regretted it as soon as he said it, but it was too late. Remus had vaulted himself off of Deceits lad with a scream of, _"I'll go get the human centipede!"_

Deceit groaned... this was going to be... _fun_.

* * *

Remus was watching the movie with intense interest and Deceit was just glad that he had seen the movie enough that it mostly _desensitized_ him from the _disturbingness_ of the movie. 

It was dark, the only thing lighting the room was the Tv. The room quiet from everything besides the movie. Then a sudden _crash_ and _cry_.

Remus and Deceit _jumped_ , flickering on the lights and looking for the source of the notice. _Deceit almost wishes they didn't._

It was _Roman_ , hugging his knees while on the ground. His face was all _bruised_ up and his nose was _crooked_ and _bleeding_ heavily. They couldn't see any other injuries but he was shaking and appeared to have a hard time breathing. " _Roman_!" Remus shouted, throwing himself off of the back of the couch and over to Roman. Deceit followed slowly, _stunned_.

"Roman! Oh _god_ , what happened?!" Roman didn't answer, he just stared forward with glassy eyes. " _Ro_? Can you hear me?" Remus asked, placing his hands on his shoulder. Roman flinched and his erratic breaths grew more disturbed and tears leaked from his eyes.

It was quiet, but they could faintly hear, _"No... No Patton... I'm sorry... it hurts, please. Please I'm sorry. Please stop..."_

They tried there best, but after a while of panicking, Roman passed out.

...

...

...

_Remus was going to murder Patton if it was the last thing he ever did..._


	7. Rise And Shine

Romans breathing picked up as his senses came back to him. He was scared. He _disobeyed_ Patton. He was _so mad_ at him. It was _dark_. He _couldn't breathe._ He _sunk out._

Patton _told him_ not to do that. Patton was going to be _so mad._ He was going to be so, _so mad._

What was he going to do? What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

_'Man?!"_

Patton was going to _hurt him._ He was going to be _mad_ and _hurt_ _him_ **_again_**. _Oh god._ He should have _known better._ _He should have **known better.**_

_"Oman?!"_

_Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right. Patton is always right._

**_But Patton was wrong._ **

_This time..._

He was **_wrong._**

_"Roman?!"_

Roman jumped at the noise, panic rising in his chest. _Yelling was never a good sign. He knows he really messed up when there was yelling._ Then there was a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pushed away. _He had to get away, he was going to get hurt. He didn't want to get hurt. He was scared._

 _'N-no- Patton, **please!-'**_ he struggled to push away. Everything was _fuzzy_ and he was _scared_. He needed to _escape._

 _"Roman!_ Calm down! It's _ok!_ You're _safe!"_ A voice insisted. 

Despite how panicked he felt, the voice calmed him slightly. It was a relaxing sound to hear, _that voice._

"That's it, _Ro-Ro._ That's it. Just breathe..." That voice reminded him of something. Someone.

~~_'Ro-Ro! You're ok! Why are you crying?'_ ~~

~~_'Had'da bad dream, Re!'_ ~~

~~_'Well don't cry, you baby! Nothing can get you while I'm here! I'll fight off anything that tries to get you! I swear!'_ ~~

~~_'Thank you, Re! You're the best!'_ ~~

~~_'That's what big brothers are for!'_ ~~

~~_'But were twins!'_ ~~

~~_'It doesn't matter! I'm still older!'_ ~~

** ~~_'Re!'_ ~~ **

"Just _breathe,_ Ro..." The voice said as a hand gently rubbed his back. "It's _ok.._. I won't let _anything_ bad happen to you... I _swear._.."

 _"Re?"_ Roman croaked out, looking up at his brother. 

Remus smiled softly. "Hey there, Ro-Ro. How you hangin'?" He asked.

"I- ok..." He tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Remus rushed to help him sit up slowly. 

_"Be careful,_ " Remus absentmindedly scolded. "Your ribs are bruised, along with a lot of your body. And your nose was broken. We had to set it. It's a little crooked now, but it's not _too_ noticeable..."

Roman groaned in pain slightly as he sat up. Looking around, he notices that the was on the dark side couch. 

"W-wheres ...?" He yawned slightly, carefully moving to rub his eyes.

Remus gestured to the kitchen, where Deceit was presumably cooking. "You've been out for a while so DD is making breakfast." Roman absentmindedly nodded. "Hey yo _Bitch!"_ Remus said loudly, just short of a yell.

"Yeah, you pussy baby?" Deceit responded as he continued to cook breakfast. 

"He's up."

Deceits head instantly snapped up. He ran over to one of the cabinets and grabbed something before quickly coming over to the kitchen. "Roman, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine..." He quietly answered. 

"Here," Deceit said, handing Roman a glass of water and a few pain killers. "These should help with any pain and I suggest you stay off your feet for a while so you don't aggravate your ribs." Roman nodded. He already knew this from _years_ of patching himself up but the pain meds were nice. _Deceit and Remus caring was also nice..._

"Thank you..." He said, taking the meds.

"Your welcome. Breakfast is almost done. Its just Pancakes and Sausage and eggs." He said, "Is there anything you'd like to drink?" He asked. 

Roman shrugged, "Anythings fine..."

"Chocky Milk!" Remus bounced, "In a _fancy_ glass!" 

Deceit just chuckled, "Any specific glass?"

"The wide triangle one!"

"Chocolat milk in a martini glass it is. I will be right back with your food, Roman." Deceit said. 

"What about _meeeeeee?"_

Deceit scoffed playfully, "You're a big boy. You can get it yourself."

"But I-" He looked for an excuse, "I got to watch Roman! To make sure he's ok and to keep him company!"

Deceit glaired at him for a.moment before shrugging, "Alright, _fine."_

Roman felt bad. He's walked and moved with a bruised rib before. _Several times actually._ He could have easily gotten his own breakfast. And now Deceit was going to have to carry everything all alone. "I-..." _What if he got in trouble for talking back? He always got in trouble before... But he didn't want Deceit to carry everything alone..._ "Is he going to be able to carry all of that?" He asked quietly. Almost hoping Remus didn't hear him.

"Don't worry," Remus said, "He's carried _far more_ in one trip before. You should have seen it, it was _glorious..."_ He laughed.

Roman just nodded. If Remus wasn't worried, he would let himself calm down a bit...

Deceit walked in a few minutes later with three plates, three glasses, and _6_ arms. Roman just blinked as he stared at the extra appendages. He wasn't expecting that. "Nice! Grub!" Remus shouted as Deceit handed him his breakfast. Immediately he started eating it like a wild animal, not even bothering with silverware. 

_"God_ you're a monster," Deceit joked, handing Roman his plate and glass of Chocolate milk.

"Thank you," Roman said quietly as he looked down at his plate. Two pancakes. Some sausage and a few eggs. It looked like... _A lot_. A lot more than he was usually _allowed_ to have. Patton was rather _strict_ with his diet as well, insisting he needed to be a certain weight so he could properly be a strong and handsome prince. 

He didn't even know if he could _eat_ all of this... "I didn't know you had more arms..." Roman said quietly as he picked lightly at his breakfast before taking a bite. It was good.

Deceit chucked as he sat himself down on the couch, "Yes, I don't talk about them much because I tend to forget I have them until I use them." He said. 

"He has like, _10_ of them!" Remus shouted excitedly, face and hands covered in syrup. "I on the other hand have tentacles that come out of my back! I use them to climb up the walls and to strangle people! And well, _you know."_ He wiggled his eyebrows.

Deceit laughed, "You're _disgusting_. Keep that talk to yourself and eat your breakfast."

Roman was confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Deceit and Remus looked at each other and laughed. " _You know._ " Remus giggled. " _Something_ you do in bed."

Roman was even more confused. _"Sleep?"_ He asked hesitantly. 

Deceit laughed, "Oh my _fuck._ You really _don't-_ " he giggled, "Ok, Remus. _No_ more inuendos out of you. _At all._ _Period."_ Deceit said.

Remus pouted but didn't say anything, continuing to eat his breakfast.

Roman was left even more confused before.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. That was until something brushed up against Roman's leg, causing him to jump. He looked down and it was a- " _Cat?"_

The black cat looked up at him and meowed.

"Oh, that's shadow," Remus said. "She was Virgie's cat before he... We don't know _why_ he never took her." Remus said.

Deceit nodded, "Virgil _adored_ her. He would spoil her _any_ chance he would. She was practically _his baby._ Then he left." Deceit used a third hand to pet the cat. "He had a few pet tarantulas too. I was never a fan of them but he adored those things. I make sure they stay feed and Remus gives them plenty of attention."

Roman thought for a moment. " _Patton's allergic to cats."_ He said. The others turned to look at him. "He _can't_ be around cats. Maybe he... _Said something_ to Virgil about shadow?"

Remus and Deceit looked at each other worried. "He... He's also _really_ afraid of spiders." He said. 

"That's... A _troubling_ thought." Deceit said.

Roman felt bad as he had brought the atmosphere of the room down. "I-" he played with the food that was left on his plate. A pancake, some sausage, and a few bits of egg. "Thank you for the food, Deceit. It was good..."

"Are you done?" Deceit asked.

Roman nodded, "Sorry. I'm not used to... _Eating_ this much."

Remus and Deceit looked worried but nodded. "That's alright. Remus can eat just about anything so he can finish your plate." Deceit said.

Roman nodded. Before he handed the plate to his brother he grabbed the piece of the sausage and gave it to shadow, who mewled happily.

Remus gladly took his brother's plate and began to chow down just as messily as he was before.

"Roman," Deceit began. "If you wouldn't mind... Could you tell us what happened before you came here? You don't have to yet if you don't want to, but you were _badly_ hurt and we were worried." Remus nodded in agreement. Mouth full of food.

Roman sighed before jumping slightly as Shadow jumped on his lap. He ran his hands threw her fur, "Alright. I guess it started when Thomas summoned us to talk about video ideas..."


	8. Locked In A Box

Roman bounced nervously as he sunk down to Thomas' living room. "Greetings Roman, thank you for joining us," Logan said.

"Yeah, sorry teach!" Roman said. "I didn't mean to take so long!" He said. 

Roman almost flinched at the look that Patton was giving him. "Its ok, Roman!" Thomas said. "We were just talking about what my next video is going to be! And we were just wondering if you had any video ideas?" Thomas asked. 

Roman took a quick glance around the room, noticing Patton staring at him. _"Yes!"_ Roman said, faining excitement. Ignoring the momentary _harsh_ glair sent by Patton. 

"That's great!" Thomas said excitedly, "Can I hear them?" He asked.

Roman gulped, ignoring Patton the best he could. "Actually I- I have a few ideas written down! Here!" He said handing Thomas the book. He glanced around. Patton looked _very_ mad at him... And- And Logan looked _worried?_ That was the strangest thing. He looked _worried_ at Roman as he handed Thomas his ideas. _Was Logan worried about him? **Why?**_

"Thank you, Roman!" Thomas said taking the book.

"Yeah, _thanks_ Roman," Virgil said in a joking tone. "Now we don't have to hear your voice." He said, clearly joking with a small smirk on his face.

Roman mock gasped, "It's better than looking at _your face_ , **_Hot Topic_ ,**" he joked back. This was nice. He really liked when he and Virgil could just joke around and mock argue and fight playfully. No really hate or anger in there words. Why didn't they do this more?-

_"Roman!"_ Patton scolded, "Don't be mean to Virgil!" He scolded angrily.

_-Oh... That's why..._

Virgil snickered and stuck out his tongue at Roman playfully, not noticing the _malice_ in Patton's. 

"I _really_ like these Ideas, Roman!" Thomas said.

Roman stilled at that. Thomas _liked_ his ideas. The ideas that _Patton_ specifically told him that _Thomas would hate_. The ideas that Patton **_said_ **_he would **hate**._.. Patton was... _Wrong?_

...

...

...

_Patton was wrong._

"I- _uh_ \- Of course you like them!" Roman said dramatically, "They are _my_ ideas!" 

"There are a few good ones here! And I don't know which one to chose. Or well, to do _first_." Thomas said. "Would it be alright if we meat back up another time while I look over these ideas?"

_"Of course!"_ Patton said, a sickening sweetness in his tone. "Take _all_ the time you need kiddo! We'll be here when you're ready!" He said, giving Roman a short glair before sinking down.

One by one the others sunk down as well, rising up in the light sides living room. Logan was quick to move to his side. "Roman,"

Roman cringed slightly. Was Logan going to lecture him on showing Thomas ' _unapproved_ ' ideas? 

"I would like to congratulate you on your work today." 

_Wait what?_

"Wait what?"

"Yes, you did a good job today. Have you been working on more ideas?" He asked, glancing around. Almost watching out for... _Something_. Roman just nodded. "Excellent. Would you like to go review your ideas and work on them together?" He asked. 

That actually sounded rather nice, "Yeah! I-"

_"Roman,"_ a sickeningly sweet voice spoke. Roman and Logan turned to see Patton. "Can I talk to you for a minute, kiddo?" He gave a fake smile. 

Roman instantly went to say yes, despite his fear. You _don't_ say no to Patton. Logan spoke first, "I apologize, Patton. Roman and I actually had plans." Logan said.

Patton sent Logan a small glair. "Well, _Kiddo_. It will only take a minute. Please?"

Logan looked _strangely_ nervous. "I am sorry, Patton. You can tell Roman what you would like now, but Roman and I _really_ need to go."

Patton looked angrily at Logan. " ** _Logan,_** " Patton said sternly. "I need to speak with Roman. _Privately_..." Roman knew that tone of voice. It was the tone Patton used with him when he was getting mad before he would hit him. Before he would beat him... _Before he would..._

' **What if Patton hit one of the others?'**

Roman stilled. Patton would _never_. But Patton was mad. But not at him... Logan looked like he was about to say something else.

' **What if Patton hit _Logan_ or _Virgil_?'**

No. **_No._** He _wasn't_ going to let that happen. He was _bad_. He _deserved_ it. Logan and Virgil were so, _so good_ and they _did not_ deserve it. "It's ok," Roman said, "You don't mind if we take a small rein check, do you, Lo," Roman asked. " _After all_ , Patton said it would take a minute and well," He laughed humorlessly, "Patton's _always_ right." Logan looked shocked and frightened. 

"Are you sure?" _Why was he so concerned? Was he-..._

_No_. That would be _stupid_.

"It's cool," Roman said before walking closer towards Patton, "After all this ain't my first rodeo!" He laughed. Logan looked even more shocked and worried.

Patton immediately grabbed onto Romans' wrist, _tightly_. Probably bruising his wrist threw his sleeve. Roman sent Logan a joking two-fingered salute as Patton nearly dragged him away angrily. The walk was silent as they neared Patton's Room. Patton opened the door and quite literally _throwing_ Roman down harshly, causing Roman to bounce his face off the floor. 

Roman yelped, hands flying up to his heavily bleeding nose. Romans' head was immediately yanked up by a hand in his hair, tugging harshly. "You think your _so smart_ , **huh?** " Patton growled. Slamming Romans head back down on the floor, causing Romans' nose to crack. "You just **_had_ **to go and try and prove me wrong, didn't you?" Patton said, pulling up Roman by his hair. 

"I- I _didn't-_ " Patton slapped him then punched him in the stomach then knocking him to the floor. 

" _ **Don't** lie to me_," Patton hissed, pulling Roman back up again before throwing him across the room, disorienting Roman. "I told you _not_ to show Thomas those ideas! _What did you do?_ " Patton asked. Roman remained silent, causing Patton to kick him in the ribs. " ** _Answer me!_** " He growled.

"I-I- I showed him!" Roman croaked out. 

Patton kicked him in the ribs again, " **Shut up!** " Roman immediately snapped his mouth shut. "I was _trying_ to protect you from _negative backlash!"_ Patton hissed, "I was _trying_ to help you! But _instead_ of being fucking grateful! _You go behind my back to prove me wrong!"_

_Oh shit..._

Patton wasn't _just_ mad that Roman showed Thomas his ideas... _Patton was mad that he was wrong_. ** _That Roman had proved him wrong._** " _I-i-m sorry!-_ " The wind was forced out of his body as he received another swift kick to his stomach. 

**_"Zip. It!"_ **

Roman didn't know how long his punishment lasted. Patton must have gotten tired at some point as the space between the hits and kicks grew larger. And at some point, they stopped altogether. He thought it _might_ have finally been over until Patton forced him up by his hair and neared his small closet. 

Roman's heart rate spiked. "N-no- Pa-Patton, _please!"_ Roman begged, weakly struggle against Patton's hold. He hated the closet. He hated the closet. He hated the closet!

"You know the rules, Roman," Patton said in a false soft tone. "Your not allowed to leave until I said so." Patton opened the closet and forced Roman in.

Roman turned to Patton, crying. "Please! _Please!_ I- I'm so s-sorry! Please not this! It's small- please!"

Patton leaned down and wiped Roman's tears away. "Don't cry now, Ro." He said softy that contracted hos previous tone. "You've been taking your punishment _so well_. I'll go easy on you this time and only give you an hour." Patton said, kissing Romans' forehead before closing the door. 

Roman clawed at the door as he heard the door lock. "N-no! Pa-pat, _please_. I- I can't _breathe_ in here! I- I can't-" He shook as he tucked in on himself. Everything was _dark_ and the walls felt like they were getting closer and the feeling in his chest was getting _tighter_ and _tighter_. The ceiling was _so close_ that he felt like trying to _claw_ his way free.

"And you know the rules, Roman," Patton said, "No sinking out or your time is _doubled!_ You remember what happened last time!" He said in a soft sing-song voice. _Last time... Four hours of sitting in this dark, miserable, cramped box._ "Have fun! I love you!" Patton said happily. He was quiet for a moment. " **Roman...** " He said sternly.

''L-Love you two!" He gasped out using what felt like limited air to appease Patton.

"I'll be back in one hour, kiddo! It will pass in no time! Bye-Bye!" Patton said before leaving his room. 

The only thing Roman could hear was his fast-paced heartbeat and his quick breaths as he struggled to keep calm down in the small closet space. He did his best but he felt like **_couldn't breathe._** _His eyes adapted enough to see the walls around him and see how they seemed to get **closer** and **closer**. _

Roman finally slammed his eyes shut. _He wanted out. **He wanted out!** He was **scared** and he **couldn't breathe** and he **wanted out!** But Patton would **know.** Patton would know and he would get **angry**. He had nowhere he could go where he would be safe from Patton!_

_Everything **hurt**. He was **tired**. He was **scared**. He just **wanted somewhere safe.** The living room **wasn't safe.** Thomas' house **wasn't safe.** His room **wasn't safe!** He just wanted something that made him **feel safe!**_

_He wanted... He wanted..._

~~ _"Ro! What's wrong? It's just'a movie!"_ ~~

~~ _"A scary movie! A scary movie for big kids! Not us!"_ ~~

~~ _"Stop hiding behind me! You're missing the movie! This is a good part!"_ ~~

~~ _"But this is scary!"_ ~~

~~ _"Why? Nothing going to happen to you if I'm here so there's no reason to be scared."_ ~~

~~ _"... Promise?"_ ~~

~~ _"Pinky promise! Now watch him rip her head off! It looks so real!"_ ~~

~~ _"Ewww!"_ ~~

**_He wanted-_ **

_"R-re!"_ He cried as he sunk out. Soon, everything faded to black.


	9. Patton Promised.

Roman absentmindedly petted shadow as he summarised what happened to him. He didn't like to think about what happened to him. He just wanted to get this over with. But the more he talked about it, the more he thought about it. Especially the _closet_. The _small dark closet._ He couldn't _breathe_ in the closet. It was so _small_. And it would always get _smaller_... _and smaller._ So _dark_... So _small_... The tightness of the closet _squeezed_ the air out of his lungs.

_It was so tight._

_He couldn't breathe._

_He was so scared and he wanted out._

_He wanted out._

_He was s **o sorry** and he **wanted out.**_

_"-Man?!"_

He flinched and tried to back further into the couch when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

_No, no, **no, no.** No Patton, please. **Please** , I'm sorry, no. Your **right**. you're **always right.** I'm **sorry**. Please don't hurt me. I'm **sorry**. Please, **Please don't...**_

_"-Oman, calm down! It's ok!"_

"Roman, _breath_. You're in the dark side. You're _safe_. You need to _breathe_."

Their voices were _heavy_ and _muffled_ as if they were underwater. But he tried to _listen_. He tried to _breathe_. But he _couldn't_ , and that only caused him to _panic further_. He needed to _breathe_. He couldn't _breathe_. **_He couldn't breathe!_**

He panicked and _clawed_ at his throat, trying to _force_ air down his throat. His nails dug into the skin of his throat _tightly_ , breaking the skin. His wrists were forced away from his neck and held tightly.

He couldn't _breathe,_ his hands were _restricted_ , he was _panicking_. _He could hear voices but they sounded so far away. He was **so far away.** He couldn't **breathe.**_

 _Purring._ A back mass rubbed up against him purring.

He managed to calm down slightly as his attention was drawn towards the black mass with large amethyst eyes. Hesitantly his hands were released and he petted the black mass. Said black mass moved into the touch and purred louder. Roman just sat there for a while, he couldn't tell how long, with his knees, tucked up to his chest as he played with the black mass he eventually identified as shadow.

He flinched and jumped slightly when he felt something on his neck. Glancing over he saw Deceit bandaging his next. "How... are you feeling, Ro," Remus asked hesitantly.

" _Better_? _Tired_? I don't know," He yawned as he played with shadow. It made him feel better.

"You really did a number on your neck..." Deceit said.

"Sorry..." Roman said quietly, " _'Couldn't breathe..._ " He muttered. 

"That's ok, Ro," Remus said, rubbing his back. He made sure Roman could see his hand first. "It's ok. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. Roman just shrugged. He really didn't want to. He wanted a distraction aright now. "It's ok if you don't want to," Remus said. "We can do something else instead."

Roman shrugged, playing with Shadow. He just felt a little... _numb_. He felt his stomach growl and ignored it, he was used to it. "Roman, are you still hungry?" Deceit asked, "You were allowed to eat more at breakfast, you know?" He said.

Roman shrugged, "I'm not _allowed_ to eat more than that. I'm used to it." He said, playing with shadow, who was _basking_ in the attention.

Remus and Deceit staired at Roman for a minute. "D... Do you want to make something to eat together?" Remus asked.

"But I'm not _allowed_ to-"

 _"Roman,_ " Deceit began, "Your _not_ in the Light side, anymore. You're not with _Patton_ anymore. You don't have to follow Patton's _rules_ anymore."

Roman thought about it. He was hungry, _sure_. But he didn't _want to eat_. He was afraid of getting _fat_ or out of _shape_ or _lose_ his _princely figure_ like Patton said. Roman knew that Patton could be wrong... _but._.. He couldn't help but think that he was right. After _years_ of being told and proved that Patton was right, he had a hard time thinking otherwise. 

Just because he was in the dark side, that didn't _immediately_ change his mindset that he had been conditioned to believe from most of his life. Patton was _right_. Roman was _wrong_. Patton was _good_. Roman was _bad_. Patton was _smart_. Roman was _stupid_. Patton had _conditioned_ Roman into believing that _he deserved to be hit._ And he _really_ , _truly_ believed it. Roman _believed_ that Patton was in the right to hit Roman. It was the only way he could _learn_. He _needed discipline_. He _needed_ the structure. _He **deserved** it..._

_But..._

He glanced up at Remus who was giving him a soft encouraging smile.

Patton _also_ said that The dark sides were bad and that Remus was bad. For _years_ he told Roman this and now? The dark sides felt like the best thing that _ever_ happened to him. How could they be so _bad_? _Maybe..._

_Maybe he could take the time to re-learn some things._

"Ok," He answered.

Remus bounced up looking very excited, " _Hell yeah!_ This is going to be _cool as fuck!_ What should we make! _Bloody ravioli? Earthworm cake! **Snakeskin pasta**!_ Sorry, De!"

"It's fine." Deceit deadpanned, already looking tired of this.

Remus continued to list off ideas, each one getting more and more disturbing. At one point Roman suggested an idea quietly. "What?" Remus asked, "What do you want to make, Ro?" 

Roman played with shadow as he stared at the floor. "Maybe we should make a few homemade pizzas? That way we can each have what we want on our own pizzas." He suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Roman." Deceit said.

"Yeah!" Remus screeched, "I can have sliced eyeballs on mine! Good idea!" He bounced on his heels. "Oo! Oo! I'm also going to kneed bugs into the crust!"

Roman laughed, "Alright, Alright," He moved shadow off of him softly, "Let's go."

* * *

Logan paced his room anxiously. He had been nervous ever since Roman had spoken up yesterday. He knew that Patton didn't want Roman to show those ideas. But Roman _did_. Roman did something that _Patton didn't want._ And he _hasn't seen Roman ever since._

Roman was _probably_ fine. Patton _promised_. He did _everything_ that Patton wanted.

Roman was _probably_ ok but he could stop himself from worrying. _Was Roman ok?_ Did Patton _hurt him?_ Did they _really_ just talk? Did Patton _say something_ to Roman about him? He said he wouldn't _but_... _Maybe_... Was Roman just _avoiding_ him? He could be just overreacting. 

Maybe he should _ask_ Patton about Roman?

Logan shuttered at the thought.

 ** _No._** That was a _bad_ idea. It would only make Patton _mad_. And a mad Patton was _never_ a good thing.

And besides. _Roman was fine._

He flinched slightly as he brushed his fingertips over the deep purple handprint on his shoulder.

_Patton had promised after all..._


	10. Quiet, Obedient, Loyal Virgil

Roman missed cooking. He used to cook al the time when he was younger. But Patton made him stop. He never knew why. Maybe it was just another Patton thing...

He forgot how fun cooking was.

He smiled as he spun the dough, stretching it out before rolling it out with a rolling pin on the counter. He spread sauce on the dough and spread cheese across the pizza before topping it with pepperoni and black olives.

Remus and Deceit made their pizzas quietly while they watched Roman. He looked happy and seemed to be having fun. It was nice to see. Roman smiling and laughing. 

Soon it was time to put the Pizzas in the oven. Romans' was a pepperoni and black olive. Deceit had a plain cheese with extra sauce and extra cheese. And Remus had a bloody sauce mix with cheese and shaved deodorant, diced liver, hot sauce, sliced ghost peppers, and green beans. It was truly a monstrosity. 

"That is the most horrifying thing I've ever seen," Roman said as he took a slice of his pizza.

"You should have seen the soup he made." Deceit said, "I'm pretty sure it was alive..." He laughed, taking a bite of his pizza. Roman laughed. 

"I didn't know that you were good at cooking," Remus said, taking a bite of his horrible, horrible pizza.

Roman blushed as he took a bite of his pizza. "I'm not...good at cooking. This is the first time I've even cooked in forever..."

"Why not?" Deceit asked, "You really seem to enjoy it."

"I really do, but..." Roman shrugged, nibbling on his pizza. "I wasn't allowed to cook..."

"Excuse me?" Remus fumed. "You weren't allowed to? You weren't allowed do cook, You weren't allowed to show your ideas freely. What were you allowed to do without Patton's every say so?!" 

Roman flinched at Pa- Remus' yelling. Didn't like the yelling. He didn't like the yelling. He didn't like the yelling.

"Remus." Deceit said quietly, yet firmly. "Watch the yelling. Now."

Remus huffed and calmed down a bit, "I'm sorry, Ro- I just..." He huffed in frustration. "You were treated so badly over there and it just makes me so mad."

"Its-" Roman had to take a breath to calm himself, "Is ok... I get it. It's fine." He gave a shaky smile."

* * *

Patton paced around his room. Roman left during his punishment. He knew he wasn't allowed to do that. 

Roman had been acting so... Disobedient recently. It was starting to make him mad. Logan had even started to get on his nerves lately. Logan was usually so well behaved. Perhaps he was just stressing over Roman. He cared and an annoying amount for the other side.

Virgil on the other had. Virgil was an angle. He never even needed to discipline Virgil. Pore trusting Virgil believed Patton about every little thing. And it was so, so easy to get him to turn his back on the others. A few kind words. A few concerned conversations. Little by little each conversation had Virgil more and more confused and all the easier to get him on Patton side.

It was very easy to get Virgil on Patton's side. And so much more benefiting than his original plan. And much easier to. It would have been so much harder to get rid of the former dark side. But it's not like he didn't know how he's done it before.

He was so, so, so happy with Virgil. He was quiet. He was obedient. And he was oh, so loyal. 

"Virgil, Kiddo!" Patton said happily, skipping out of his room.

Virgil immediately popped up, sliding off his headphones. So obedient. "Yeah, Popstar?" So respectful.

"I wanted to bake some cookies with Roman, have you seen him?" He asked, tilting his head like a puppy. Giving him a perfectly innocent look.

"I'm sorry, Pat," Virgil said, "I haven't seen Princey since yesterday. I can check his room if you'd like?" So kind.

"If you won't mind, would you?" Patton asked.

Virgil gave him a joking salute before sinking out. He was gone for just a minute before returning, "Sorry, Pat. He's not there. Maybe he's in the imagination? Sorry. I can bake with you if you want?" He offered.

Roman definitely wasn't in the imagination. Patton had that locked and only let Roman in as a reward. He wouldn't let Roman there for a while. "Aw, thanks, kiddo! What kind do you want to make? Chocolate chip?" He asked.

"Anything you want, Pat," Virgil answered.

Patton smiled. Good, "Ok kiddo, Let's get started!" He really was happy with how Virgil turned out. Good, obedient, Virgil. Never questions, never raise's his voice, never complains. He was really happy he didn't get rid of Virgil. Maybe with some cleaver wording, he could get the others to fall into line this easily. He just wished the others were as good as Virgil. Virgil never got punishments.

But one thing was certain...

Roman was in a lot of trouble... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have another chap with Patton's pov before we get to the juicy stuff? 
> 
> Just wanna know if that's something you want to read.


	11. Patton Is Good At What He Does

Logan was stressed now more than ever. Two days. Roman hadn't been seen for two days. Logan was never the one for chewing on his nails but they were now reduced to stumps. There had to be an explanation. There had to be something. Patton had promised him that as long as he was good and did as he was told he wouldn't hurt Roman.

He promised. He promised. He had never broken a promise before. Logan did his best and rarely got punished, so he thought Roman was safe. Patton promised. Patton promised. 

Maybe he should ask Patton? Maybe he just scolded Roman for disobeying him and Roman went off to sulk in the imagination for a few days to cool off. He's done it before. Sometimes after a confrontation with Patton, he would be in his room for upwards of a few days at a time. And Patton would say that he went off into the imagination to cool off.

Logan froze for a second.

_Sometimes after a confrontation with **Patton,** he would be in his room for upwards of a f **ew days** at a time._

No. No, it was ridiculous. An absolutely stupid accusation. He couldn't possibly-... He had to be wrong.

_And **Patton** would say that he went off into the imagination to cool off._

But Patton had promised him. He promised.

He thought back to any time that Roman did anything suspicious. Anything. Every time he flinched even the slightest when someone moved too quickly. Every time he made excuses for a bruise or two. Every weary look sent Patton's way. Every small detail put together painted a rather frightening picture.

A picture that dated far before Patton had even started with Logan. Roman...

Roman had been going threw this for a long, long time. Hasn't he. 

No, no, no. He didn't want to- this couldn't be true. He didn't want to belive this. He couldn't believe this. He wouldn't. But...

All the facts pointed to the conclusion that he and Roman were suffering the same fate. Except... Roman had had it far worse. 

And Patton had lied.

Repeatedly.

To his face. 

He had always thought that his silence was only hurting himself to spare another but...

_You don't mind if we take a small rein check, do you, Lo. **After all,** Patton said it would take a minute, and well, **Patton's always right.**_

Why didn't he understand it sooner?

_After all, this ain't my **first** rodeo!_

All the sines were there. He was right there. He could have done something to help. He should have done something. How was he so smart and stupid at the same time.

He had to be sure. He had to ask Patton. He had to ask anything. 

He walked confidently to his door before deflating the last second. 

How pathetic was that? How pathetic was he? Roman. Strong, brave Roman, after being, presumably, beaten down for years, he stood up to Patton and showed Thomas his ideas that Patton had deemed not good enough. And then in the face of punishment, he laughed. Even if it was just to comfort Logan or himself, he smiled and laughed in the face of certain peril.

And Logan couldn't even get the gets to walk out of his room and ask Patton a question.

Logan put his back against the door and slid down, tucking his face into his knees.

Roman, after presumably going threw this for years and years before Logan, he was still one of the bravest people that Logan had ever known. Before, he used to look up to, almost idolize him. He had wished that one day he could be brave like that. So that maybe. Just maybe he could get out of the situation he had gotten himself in.

And now? He only respected the man more. After going threw the same hardships as Logan, but worse, He had still found the strength to face Patton and smile. He had so much respect to give to Roman. He was just so brave and kind and strong.

And Logan just sat there. In his room. Too scared to jump into action. But he needed to know where Roman was. He truly needed to know. He was so worried that Patton might have hurt him. Bad. 

But was he more afraid for Roman that he was scared of Patton?...

He took a deep breath and shoved himself off of the ground. He needed to know. For Roman. For Roman. Even if he wasn't as strong or brave as Roman is, this is still something he had to do. He had to do something. It was the right thing to do. He had to...

Even if he truly didn't want to.

He took a deep breath and he opened the door...

* * *

Patton paced around his room. He was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't find Roman anywhere on the light side. He had begun to think that maybe Roman wasn't even in the Light-

A light tapping on his door startled him out of his thoughts. He sighed silently in annoyance. "Come in!" he said cheerfully. 

The door hesitantly opened to reveal Logan, alone. He let the fake cheerfully act slip a bit. "Logan," said side flinched at the sound of his name. "What are you doing. Have you finished your work? Thomas needs the research for his videos, soon," He reminded.

Logan avoided looking him in the eyes as he answered. "Yes. All... All of my work has been completed and I am ahead of schedule."

"Eyes, Logan." Logan flinched and immediately looked Patton in the eyes. Patton hated when they wouldn't look him in the eyes. It was annoying. And so much harder to tell when they were lying. It was something Logan still had trouble with but he was learning.

He was so much more behaved compared to Roman, even if Roman had years on Logan. Perhaps it was just in Roman personality to be a disappointment. "If that is all, you are free to have your free time. You know the rules and I trust you to not break them," Patton said. "Alright kiddo!" Patton said. Roman needed a lot more reassurance in his discipline. Logan needed more structure. But they both still needed to know that he loved them.

Deep, deep down, _somewhere_ , he loved them. And he knew this was the only way to keep them in line for Thomas. Because no matter how much he loved them. If he loved them. He cared for Thomas so much more and it overruled there needs and wants. All of this was to keep them in line and to do the best for Thomas. 

Logan opened and closed his mouth for a moment, but made no move to leave the room. "Spit it out." He said.

Logan flinched. "D-... Do you know what happened to Roman." He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Patton said sternly.

Logan hunched in on himself, slightly. "Do you know what happened to Roman. He... He was last seen w-with-"

"Do you think I did something?" He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut as Patton moved closer. "You think I did something to him? Don't you remember our promise-"

"You promised that you wouldn't start hurting Roman," Logan blurted out, "It wouldn't count if you had never stopped hurting him! It wouldn't have counted!"

Patton's hands squeezed into fists. "You interrupted me," Logan widened his eyes and clamped his hands over his mouth, realizing his mistake. But it was far too late. "You raised your voice at me." He moved closer, staring daggers at a steadily paling Logan. "You're questioning me?" Logan squeaked back slightly. "You know what that means."

Logan nodded, "P-punishment... I- I'm sorry! Please Patton- I should have never questioned you! I am so, so, sorry-" The air was knocked out of his lungs as Patton pushed him to the floor. 

Maby he could use this as a chance to take out some of his frustrations

* * *

Logan gasped as he picked himself off of the floor, hands shaking as he picked up his broken glasses. The glass was cracked and one of the arms was broken off. To his surprise, Patton hadn't disciplined him nearly as much as he thought. Just a few swift hits and some harsh words. Maybe he was in a good mood.

He flinched and gasped slightly as Patton softly pulled him up and set him on his bed. Then Patton pulled out his first aid kit. Sometimes after Patton had beaten Logan, he would patch Logan up and be extra kind to him as a method of getting Logan more attached to him. It was a common abuse tactic. Be kind and loving to the victim to get them to forgive you and make them think that it was their fault. Logan knew this.

But Patton was just so, so good at it. 

Logan hissed slightly as Patton cleaned his split lip. "Sorry," Patton said, "I just got so mad. Roman is missing and you were accusing me of things and I just got so fed up." He dressed the wound and moved onto Logan bruises. "I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I was just so sooooo mad. I'm so sorry, Logi. I feel soooooo bad..." He gave Logan the most innocent pouty face with bashful eyes.

He was just so good at playing the victim. And logan hated him for it. "I-Its ok, Pat. I should have known better." He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew it was wrong, he knew better. But he couldn't help but feel bad for Patton. Patton has never hit him without prompting. He had only ever hit Logan once he broke a rule. 

"As an apology, do you want to watch that one space documentary you were talking about the other day?"

Logan's eyes lit up. "W-Would that be ok?" He tried to suppress his hopes. He knew this was wrong, but when it came to Patton his emotions override his Logic. And he truly believed Patton.

Patton smiled and slid Logan's glasses on his face. Patton had fixed it with masking tape. "Sure, I just feel really bad. And I'm so, so sorry. Is it ok if I go get us some snacks ready while you get the show ready?" Logan nodded and Patton left. 

As soon as he left, Logan crumbled in on himself. He knew that Patton would take a while with snacks so he let himself softly cry. Patton was just too good at what he did...


	12. Sleepy Time Roman

Roman yawned, nibbling on his pizza as they watched a movie on the couch. They were watching cooties. A 2014/15 movie about zombie kids and teachers trying to survive. Remus wanted to watch a movie and Roman didn't feel like picking so Remus chose one the most Roman friendly movies he had. He did not have Roman friendly movies. But it was ok, Roman still found the movie funny, even if he was moments from falling asleep into his pizza.

Remus was enamored in the gross violence of the movie and Deceit was casually watching, so neither noticed when Roman began to nod off.

"Roman," Remus whispered to his brother, "Look, that creepy man is dissecting a kid's black and moldy brain," He gushed. He glanced over at his brother once he got no answer, "Roman?" He asked again only to notice that his brother was asleep. "Jan," He whispers yelled, "Turn the movie down a bit, Ro passed out."

Deceit looked over at Roman before turning the volume down a bit. "I'm not surprised," He whispered, "I'd be konked out if I had three panic attacks within 24 hours. Add that with what he's been threw and I'd be surprised if he wasn't exhausted." Deceit said. "Whenever he wakes up we should really have him set up his room so he doesn't have to keep sleeping on the couch."

"His room!" Remus yelled out, causing Deceit to shush him and roman to stir in his sleep. "Shit, sorry," He whispered. "I totally forgot to tell him we got a room for him!" He whispers yelled.

"What? Did he think we were going to make him sleep on the couch for the rest of Thomas' life?" He paused, "Scratch that. After everything that's happened to him, he would probably be grateful for something as little as that."

Remus giggled, "We should set up an empty room with a dirty matric on the floor and tell him that's where he'll be staying,"

"Remus, no," Deceit said firmly, "That's just despicable and cruel."

Remus sighed lightly, "Yeah, I know. Id never does that to him. It was just a thought. You know how it is."

Deceit nodded sympathetically. Sometimes Remus just had to say things that popped in his head sometimes. No matter how cruel or unusual or disgusting. Just another part of being intrusive thoughts. "Have you gone out in the imagination and vent a bit recently?" He asked. Sometimes Remus just had to go out in the imagination and wreck things and cause terror to get some of the intrusive things he didn't say out. If he didn't he would get debilitating migraines and just be in unbearable pain, even for Remus.

It was like if he would repress every little intrusive thought in his head until he was tearing at the seams. Very bad. He's only seen the aftermath once and he never wants Remus to go threw something like that again.

Remus cringed slightly and shrugged, "Haven't really had the time, Dee. We've been to busy with-" He gestured to Roman, "-That I haven't really thought about it."

"Then you should really go now then," Deceit said.

"But Ro-"

"I will be right here with Roman, I promise." He said, "But you should really go. I'm sure Roman would agree with me. And I'm sure he would rather you be gone for a little while rather than have you bee in pain." 

"...But-"

"Go," Deceit insisted, "I know that you are worried about Roman but you need to go. We will be fine," He promised, "I will drag you there if I have to, you know how important self-care is to me." He joked.

Remus sighed, defeated. "Yeah, alright. I'll go. But summon me as soon as he wakes up."

Deceit nodded, "Of course. Now go. Have fun mentally and physically scaring people." That caused Remus to crack a smile as he sunk out. Deceit sighed as soon as he left. Why was it so hard to get people to take care of themselves???

* * *

For once, Roman woke up calmly. Having a peaceful, dreamless sleep for the first time in what felt like forever. The weight of a blanket covering him and the comfort of a hand running threw his hair softly. He cracked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was mean girls playing on the tv. He stretched a bit, alerting Deceit, who hew was sleeping on, that he was awake. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The lying side asked.

He shook his head as he yawned. "Weres Re? And shadow?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Shadow likes to hid about, she's not really a people person and needs time to herself after human interaction. Just like Virgil," Deceit and Roman laughed, "And Remus is the imagination," Deceit explained, "He needed to go let off some steam before he got a migraine." Roman looked confused, so deceit explained that if Remus holds on to any thoughts for too long if he represses them, it causes harm to him.

Roman nodded in understanding, "That happens to me to sometimes."

Deceit looked confused, "It does?"

Roman nodded, "If I don't let out my ideas, no matter what they are, it gives me a horrible headache and it makes me feel really nauseous for some reason. Writing them down helps a little, but I'm not aloud in the imagination to often to let it all out."

"Roman, those are migraines," Deceit explained.

Roman looked confused, "What's a migraine?"

"It's like a headache but worse," He explained poorly. Roman looked at him blankly. "What I mean is, a migraine isn't only a headache, it can cause nausea, vomiting, and extreme sensitivity to light and sound. And they can last for a while. From a few hours to, in some extreme cases, days. I have had one or two caused by stress but they have never lasted that long and I usually just took some pain and sleeping meds and passed out in my room with the lights off." Deceit said.

"Oh," Roman said quietly, "I always just thought I was overreacting and tried to ignore them." 

Deceit paused, "So you're telling me you got migraines in the past and just took some pain meds and just powered threw the day ignoring the pain? Wow, your tough." Deceit laughed.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't allowed to have any..."

"What? Migraines?" Deceit asked dumbly.

"No... Pain meds..."

Deceit paused for a moment. "What the fuck. That must have been absolute torture. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to have a migraine without any medicine to help. Let alone going threw that and your day to day life on top of that. God that must have been hell..."

Roman laughed lightly, "It wasn't that bad. Even if I don't remember most of it," He admitted. "Its basically all just a blur now other than knowing that it sucked."

Deceit nodded sympathetically as they watched the movie.

Wait a minute...

"What do you mean you weren't allowed in the imagination?" Deceit demanded. Roman just chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm serious! That's like- Your domain! An extension of your room! It would hurt and weekend you to cut that part of you away for long periods of time." He said in total seriousness. If Roman was telling the truth then this was bad.

"Really?" Roman asked hesitantly. "P-Patton said I was only allowed in there if I was particularly good. And well... he rubbed his arm, "I wasn't."

"He has absolutely no right or power to prevent you from going there!" Deceit ranted, "That's more likely to cause Thomas harm if you're not There! What the hell is he thinking?! I already know I fucking hate him but there is no logic there!" 

Roman zoned out as Deceit continued to Rant. Logic... Logic... Logan... He- he left. Patton had promised that if he was good he wouldn't lay a finger on the others. But he was bad. He disobeyed and left. He was so bad and Patton was probably so mad. What if he-

No... No logan and Virgil were probably fine. It was probably just a threat to keep him in line. Patton liked Virgil and Logan. He would never. They were fine... They were fine.

They were fine...

He hoped they were fine...


	13. Remus Is Mad

Roman and Deceit finish mean girl girls and Roman convinces Deceit to watch mean girls the musical with him. Deceit reluctantly agrees. He doesn't hate the musical by any means, but he just doesn't wasn't to be caught knowing all of the words.

Halfway threw the final song, Remus pops back in, covered in blood and other fluids, only to be met with the sight of Deceit and Roman singing along at full volume. Remus couldn't help bursting out laughing, making Roman jump and Deceit squeak in embarrassment. "You both are major nerds!" He laughed. Roman laughed and Deceit just sat there in embarrassment.

It took a while for them to quiet down completely. Every time Deceit thought they were done Roman or Remus would snort or smile and start the cycle all over again, until they were both rolling and crying on the ground. Deceit had to admit that it was rather funny to watch.

"I- I thought you said-" Remus paused to giggle, "I thought you said you'd summon me when he woke up?"

Deceit rolled his eyes jokingly, "Well surprise, surprise, I lied." Roman and Remus started giggling again. "Ok, no, enough of that." He said, "If you keep going I'm not sure if you will ever stop. Remus, don't we have something to show Roman?" He reminded.

Both twins looked confused for a moment until Remus jumped up excitedly, "Oh, Holly shit, Yes!" He screeched, grabbing Roman by the arm and sliding him over his shoulder causing Roman to squeak in shock. Remus quickly ran to the hallway were the doors to everyone's rooms were with Deceit following him. "Ok, Ok! So! This is my Room!" He showed Roman, who he was still holding weirdly, the slightly faded lime green door covered in an array of fluids, most being blood.

"This is Dee-dees!" A soft lemon yellow and black door with a curved snake handle. "Aaaaaaaaand!" He plopped Roman down in front of a crimson dead door with Gold detailing on the handle and around the Door.

Roman was stunned for a moment, "Is... is this for me?" He asked hesitantly.

Remus nodded excitedly, "Remus wanted you to have your own space to decorate. So we set up a room for you." Deceit said. "You can decorate it however you want and- oof." Deceit was cut off by Roman pulling Remus and Deceit into a hug.

"Thank you," Roman said quietly, squeezing him into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah!" Remus laughed, "Don't get all mushy on us! It's disgusting. Let's just get decorating before you pass out on us again."

Roman laughed, "Hey! I needed the sleep!" He defended. Roman turned and looked at the door before hesitantly opening it. He gasped, taking a good look at his surroundings. Sure, the room was a bit empty and only had a rough but it was also, "Beautiful!" He bounced on his heels as he examined the room. "I love the floor color! And the ceiling! And I love the gold detailing! Ooh! This is so pretty! And I can decorate it however I want!" Roman asked excitedly as he bounced around the room, ideas flying around his head at a million miles an hour.

Remus and Deceit laughed fondly at Romans' excitement, "Of course!" Remus said, "You can decorate it however your weird heart desires!"

"Wow!" Roman gushed as he planed what to do, "I've never been aloud to decorate my own room before!" He said, completely oblivious to how it seemed to dampen Deceit and Remus' mood slightly. Remus was just so mad. And every new thing he learned only seemed to make his mood worse. Remus himself loved decorating his room, and he even redecorated every few months. Changing his entire room completely every few years, save for a few particular layouts he had loved tremendously. It was in his nature.

It was in his nature as an aspect of creativity.

It was in Roman's nature.

Remus doesn't know how he would be able to focus without changing his environment from time to time. Let alone in a design that he hadn't chose. It would totally block his creative flow and seriously mess with his work. He can't imagine how Roman lived with it for all his time in the light side.

Deceit was wondering how he was going to tell Remus about Roman's situation with the imagination without him freaking out. But the situation was coming sooner than he would like apparently, "So where are you going to put the door to your imagination?" Remus asked, interrupting Roman as he planned out his room.

Roman paused for a second as if a realization popped threw his head. He was in the dark side now.

He could go in the imagination any time he wanted.

"Oh my goodness! I had nearly forgotten about that!?" He jumped excitedly, rearranging his plan.

Remus laughed, confused. "How the hell could you forget about that? It's one of the most important things for us to do our jobs as creativity." Remus explained.

Roman looked confused, "Really?" He asked, "I wasn't allowed in there much." He said, "No wonder I got creative blocks so much," He forced a laughed. 

Remus stared at him a moment. His anger boiling over for a moment to were he almost felt calm. For only a second. "Remus," Deceit said, noticing how angry his friend looked. "Let's go in the hall and talk about... things." He said, implying talking about the imagination.

Remus took a deep breath in threw his nose. "Yeah. Yeah, ok."

"Roman," Deceit said, gaining his attention. "Me and Remus are going to go chat for a few minutes, ok? Call us back when you're done with your room, We want to have it be a surprise." He said, not wanting to worry Roman.

Roman smiled, "Yeah! Sounds good! I'll let you know when it's done!" He said happily.

Remus shook in anger as He and Deceit left Roman to work, "What. The fuck did he mean that he wasn't allowed in the imagination." Remus asked, trying not to snap at his friend.

Deceit sighed then explained. The more Deceit spoke, the angrier he got. He was so angry. Who knows what kind of issues that this could have on Roman! The imagination was a place of pure creativity that could only benefit them and Thomas. So it made no fucking sense that Patton would let Roman in there! Roman was weaker and would have a harder time coming up with ideas if he wasn't allowed in the imagination!

Fuck! He was so angry! He just wanted to pull out Patton's eyeballs and push him down a muddy ravine and shoot arrows at him while he struggles to service! Or! _Or maybe he could ask the dragon witch if she would sick some of her minions on him! She liked Roman and hurting people so she would totally be down! Or maybe he could chain Patton and throw him into a lake! **Maybe he could even stab Patton threw his mouth all the way to his ass and cook him over a fire! Then he would throw him in a giant saucepot and boil his corps into a nice stew and cho ~~p off his penis and stuff it into his mouth like a decorative apple in a dead pig's mouth!~~**_

"Remus!" Deceit shouted quietly, forcing his bloodied hands from his mouth. When did those get there? "Remus, are you ok?" Deceit asked, summoning a first aid kit and held his hands while another pair cleaned and bandaged his hands.

Remus nodded, "Yeah, Jan. I'm ok. My thoughts just... got away from me."

Deceit nodded, understanding. "I tried to get your attention sooner but you were really gone there for a bit."

"Yeah, its... I'm ok, now," He nodded. "Feel a bit better..."

"Good. Now let's get you all patched up before Roman gets finished with his room. Wouldn't want to worry him now would we," Deceit chuckled.


	14. Peaceful Dreaming

Roman bounced around on his heals happily as he planned out what to do with his room. He was so excited! He was never allowed to decorate his room before and he couldn't even begin to pick what he wanted to do! There were so many options and only so much space! But he wanted to do so much and take advantage of every inch he could!

And that's were his first, and biggest, hurdle came into play. His bed.

Beds, depending on how you put them, took up a lot of room and left a bunch of floor space in the center of the room witch was harder to fill. 

But if he was smart, and played his cards right, he would be able to fill the floor space in the center of the room while opening up even more space for him to work. It would only take a very special type of bed.

A circle bed. 

Ok, now this was a little crazy, but hear him out.

A circle canopy bed. In the center of his room. With a little curved fence around the bed with an opening so he could climb in and non of his pillows would fall off. The gate wouldn't be too hight and it would only go to about his upper back when sitting on the bed.

It sounded like an amazing idea! No space would be wasted and he would have more room to put his stuff! Along with Room to put a closet and an entrance to the imagination! Witch he planned on making into a magical painting that he could walk threw.

He worked hard on decorating the room and making it look as great as he could, and by the end, he was very happy with the results and he hadn't felt this good in years! To work with and play with this much creative energy exhilarated and exited him in a way he hasn't felt in years! He almost felt like he was a new side again, bursting with unspent potential! He just felt so-

In his element!

He couldn't help but feel giddy as he looked at his masterpiece. This had really got his creative juices flowing and he needed to write down his ideas as soon as possible! 

But first!

"Re-Re! Dee! I finished the room!" He yelled out into the hall excitedly. The others were quick to reenter the room.

"How did the decorating g- Holly shit," Deceit paused as he looked around and the extravagantly decorated room.

"Looking good, Ro!" Remus praised, running a hand threw his brother's hair fondly as he looked over the room. Roman gushed under the praise. He wasn't used to being complimented that often and it felt nice. "Lots of gold and red and other shit you like." Roman laughed.

"It is very nice," Deceit said, "But there's only one thing that I'm worried about," The twins looked at him, confused. "Won't that bed trigger your claustrophobia?" he asked. "It has a roof and the curtains close in on it some."

Roman frowned at that. That was a ~~_logical_~~ reasonable concern. He didn't think that it would, it was far bigger than the closet that he had been repeatedly locked in, so he figured he would be fine. But deceit had a point. "Then I guess we'll have to test it out," He shrugged, crawling into the bed.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, "We can always figure out some sort of alternative?"

"Its fine," Roman said before shutting the curtains, "Its fine," he muttered again quietly to himself as he closed his eyes. He relaxed for a minute before opening his eyes. The curtains blocked out almost all light and his eyes were quick to adjust, relatively used to this kind of darkness. He tried to keep calm, but slowly panic started to set in. The curtains-walls seemed to close in and the ceiling seemed to sink down as if trying to crush him. His breathing picked up as he tried to remain calm, but the walls just came closer and closer and he wanted out, so he went to push against a wall and-

It moved.

He took a breath and steadied himself. 

He was fine. The walls couldn't crush him if they moved. He was fine. They couldn't close in on him if he could so easily move them. He was fine.

He was fine.

They were just curtains.

He was fine.

He was ok.

He let himself relax and setting in in the bed. That made him feel a lot better.

"Roman?" He jumped, "You've been in there for a bit... Are you... ok? Remus asked. 

Roman took a second to find his voice, "Yeah, yeah I'm good." He said before climbing out.

"You're looking a bit pale," Deceit said, "Are you sure that your feeling alright?" He said helping Roman out even if he didn't need it. 

Roman nodded, "I almost freaked out for a minute there, but I'm fine. I think I actually like it."

"You almost freaked out how," Remus asked.

"It was dark," Roman started, "And the curtains almost looked like walls. Like the closet. And when I started to freak out I pushed against the walls and they moved. And that kinda grounded me a bit. Like-" He giggled a bit, "The walls cant crush in on you if you can move them. So that made me feel better. But I might want to put some soft lights in there. Maybe some soft fairy lights? That should help a lot." He said. 

Deceit nodded, "well after you add those I'm going to work on dinner." Deceit said, "You and Remus can hang out and do what you want till then," He said.

"Oh, my goodness!" Roman bounced happily, startling Remus and Deceit, "I almost forgot! I have so many ideas!" He said summoning his favorite notebook.

"Let's go over them together," Remus said.

Roman nodded excitedly, "Yeah! We haven't done that in forever! This is going to be so much fun!"

Remus smiled happily. Roman looked so much better after letting him let louse with his creativity. The more he got rid of Patton's hold of him, the healthier and stronger he looked. He was so proud of his brother. "Sence you had so much fun decorating your room, maybe after a little while you can update your wardrobe," Deceit said, thinking that would be something Roman would have a tone of fun with, "Maybe tomorrow. Today's been eventful enough," He groaned playfully.

"Really!?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course."

Roman practically vibrated in excitement, "I've always wanted a cape!" Remus laughed loudly at this. His brother was such a dork!

* * *

It was late, a few hours after dinner. Deceit made some really good meatloaf. Roman really wanted to cook with Deceit next time. It was so much fun.

But he wasn't having much fin now as he stared up at the ceiling of his canopy bed. The soft lights twinkled soothingly and his bed was so soft and warm and just oh so comfortable. Definitely better than his old one. Everything was perfect, but he just couldn't sleep. And he couldn't figure out why.

He did everything he could think of, and even a few ideas that Logan has suggested before, but nothing worked. Not the sheep, not the tea, nothing. 

He was so warm and comfortable but he just felt a could and anxious feeling deep in his chest. Maybe it was just sleeping in a new environment? Maybe he should just roll over and try a new sleeping position?

...

He tried that for a few minutes before huffing, frustrated. 

He was so tired and just wanted to sleep but he just couldn't. Back in the light side he would just deal with it and be tired in the morning, but he used to do something to help with it before... He used to... Used to...

Ugh, it was no use. He could remember. Maybe he really was just uncomfortable with his new environment. But what would make him comfortable enough to sleep?

With a yawn, he quietly got up and tip-toed to his brother's room. He knew it was stupid and he was far too old for this, but maybe this would help? And Remus has been so kind and sup[ortive recently so the chances of him making fun of him were low at best...

He quietly opened Remus's door and peeked inside. The room was lit up weirdly by a few ominously glowing lava lamps but the rest of the room looked like something you'd expect From Remus. The guillotine and iron-maiden were a nice touch though. Remus had a bigger bed than roman and he was snoring as he stretched out on it, only wearing a pair of sweatpants with his blanket haphazardly draped over him. 

Roman snuck over quietly and tucked himself in close to Remus. He would have figured that the snoring would have annoyed him, but to his surprise, it didn't bother him at all. It almost felt like he was used to it, and he was quick to fall asleep.

* * *

Remus was a heavy sleeper, but after a weight had been tucked into his side close to him for an hour or so, he began to stir. He blinked his heavy eyes open as his free hand came up and scratched at his mustache. He looked over at his clock, which was powered by a beating heart, and noticed that it was 4:45 in the morning. He looked over at the weight at his side and expected some abomination from the imagination only to be met with-

"Roman?" Roman wined a bit but remained asleep. He was always a much lighter sleeper than Remus himself. He carefully moved into a more comfortable position for Roman and himself before tucking Roman in with the blanket. This was so like Roman, he should have expected it.

When they were younger, Roman would sneak into bed with Remus many times and for a multitude of reasons. He had a nightmare or he couldn't sleep or he was cold or he was lonely. Sometimes he straight up sed that he just wanted to sleep with Remus. Remus never minded, and he never would. It was nice and.

And he missed this too. Being able to keep a safe eye on Roman to protect him just like he did when he was younger. 

He had been doing a bad job of protecting Roman recently, but never again.

For the first time in a long time, his dreams weren't plagued by gruesome nightmares. Instead, they were filled with happy memories from when he and Roman were younger. 


	15. In 24 Hours...

Deceit stretched and yawned as he got out of bed. Looking over at the clock he noted that the time was around 8:30, the usual time he got up. He stretched, popping his back as he got up, preparing to start his daily routine. 

He took a quick shower, brushed his death, and put on a fresh set of clothes. He had a closet nearly full of copies of the same outfit. He had other outfits but this one was just more comfortable.

Before starting breakfast, he went to check on the others like he did every day. He quietly made his way to Roman's room and slightly moved his curtains to peek inside his canopy bed and-

Roman wasn't there.

That's ok. That's ok, no reason to panic. There is a multitude of reasons that Roman wouldn't be in bed. Maybe he got up early. Maybe he's in the imagination. Or he might be in the living room. 

Deceit quietly made his way to Remus' room. He peeked inside and a smile pulled at his lips. 

Ah, there's Roman.

Deceit has always checked over the others, even when he was little and before the sides split. So the all too familiar sight of Roman cuddled up close to his brother warmed his cold heart. 

He would forever deny that he took a picture for the scrapbook he definitely didn't have.

He decided that a simple breakfast would dew today. Oatmeal and fruit sounded nice. But that did remind him to ask Roman if he had any dietary restrictions. Remus couldn't eat limes for some reason. It was... strange...

After breakfast was done and prepared, He had mixed a little bleach into Remus' and topped it with shaving cream. Just the way he liked it. 

By the time breakfast was done it was nearly 10 am, the time that he would usually wake the others. Remus was a heavy sleeper but he didn't really remember about roman. He was Remus' brother, after all, so perhaps?

He walked into Remus' room and played his alarm with two hands covering his ears. His alarm was an air raid siren. 

Roman immediately yelped and jumped, falling out of the bed and Remus remained obliviously snoozing. Deceit flicked off the alarm, "Oh, Roman! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" He asked rushing over and helping him up."

"My ears are ringing," He complained, Rubbing at his ears.

"My apologies. Remus is a heavy sleeper and I was trying to get him up," He explained. Roman just wined in response and summoned a tazer and shocked Remus once in his side, instantly waking him up.

Remus groaned, "Roooooooo, its too early to play electricity fight." He wined.

"Remus, its 10 am." Deceit explained, "You know I wake you up every morning at 10."

"Doesn't mean I like it." He wined into his pillow.

Deceit rolled his eyes. This was usually for Remus, "Comer on, get up. I made breakfast."

That got Remus up, "Fooooood!" He groaned out like a zombie making Roman laugh.

* * *

It was a few hours after breakfast, Roman, Remus, and Deceit were just chilling on the couch talking and having a good time, "Roman! There you are!" And then everything went to shit.

Roman jumped and turned around, heart sinking in his chest. "P-Patton!" Remus immediately growled and stood in front of Roman protectively.

Patton stood there, across the room with Logan and Virgil behind him at his side. "Roman! We have been looking for you everywhere!" Patton said, in a convincing worried tone. 

Virgil's eyes kept darting to the others before landing back on Roman. He seemed angry and anxious. "What are you doing here!" He said, angrily. "You have been gone for days! No one knew where you were! And you were here! Are you ok? Did they kidnap you? Are you betraying us?" He demanded, switching from angry to worried.

"I-I... I-"

"Virgils, right kiddo," Patton said, "We've really been worried! You need to come home! Now," He said, slightly demanding at the end.

Roman's first instinct was to listen to Patton. His punishments weren't as bad if he listened to Patton. But Remus stopped him, summoning his morning star. "Ignore him, Ro," He said quietly to Roman, "Back the fuck off bitches! He's staying here!"

Patton scoffed, "This is ridiculous! Roman belongs with us!"

"Yeah!" Virgil agreed. "What's gotten into you! You need to come home!"

That spurred on and argument. Almost everyone was talking and they were getting louder and Roman just hid behind Remus, worried and scared out of his mind. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Patton. He was here. He was here. He thought he was safe but he's here. He couldn't breathe.

Then he finally took a good look at Logan, and he felt like he actually did stop breathing. Logan was quiet and static as always, But he had a busted lip. And his glasses were broken. And if you looked closely you could see a few more bruises on his arms that were nearly covered.

No...

No this couldn't be happening!

Patton promised!

Patton promised...

Patton promised that if he was good... He wouldn't hurt the others...

But Roman wasn't good. Roman ran away in the middle of his punishment. This was his fault that Logan was hurt. He should have been good. He should have listened. And Now logan was hurt! Patton hurt Logan and it was all his fault!

He couldn't help but stare and feel disappointed in himself.

"You two need to leave," Patton said to Logan and Virgil.

Logan just nodded quietly sinking out, Virgil protested, "Patton! What if they hurt you! I can't just leave you here all alone!"

Virgil," Patton said a little more firmly, "You need to leave. I will be fine."

"But-"

**_"Virgil."_** He said firmly, in the same commanding tone he would use on Roman when he was angry. A tone that sent shivers down his spine and made him quietly whimper. Virgil was shocked and frightened for a moment, but quietly complied, sinking down and out of the dark side. Once Virgil was gone, Patton's demeanor seemed to shift a bit. He looked a mixture of indifference and disappointment. _"Roman._ " He said firmly, making Roman flinch _, "Come here,_ " He demanded.

Roman moved on instinct, only to be pulled back by Deceit. "Roman, no. You don't have to." Roman gulped and nodded. Patton's stair dug into his would, but that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing is that he almost... He wanted to go with him. He wanted to go with Patton. And he couldn't figure out why. He... He loved Patton, in a weird way. He looked at Patton and he felt afraid, but he also remembered times when he wasn't afraid. The good times were great and the bad times were worse but he loves Patton. And he was so, so afraid.

Remus jumped up in an instant, swinging his Morningstar at Patton wildly. Angerly. Patton just sighed boardly and moved out of the way. "Control your creativity, Deceit," Patton said.

That angered Deceit, "He isn't my creativity! I don't own him like how you try and own the other sides!"

"You got one creativity, I got one. I don't see why you need both." He said.

Deceit sputtered angrily, "Is that all they are to you! Possessions! Things for you to use!?" He questioned.

"Of course not," Patton said, looking directly at Roman, giving a hint of a smile.

Deceit knew that he was trying to manipulate Roman. Roman knew it too. But that didn't stop it from feeling real. From feeling like he really cared.

What is wrong with him...

"Remus, stop." Deceit said. Remus looked at him angrily. "This isn't helping any. Your just swinging that thing around angrily now. You... We can enact revenge later..." Remus ground his teeth angrily but complied. 

"And here you say that he isn't you're creativity." Patton said dryly, adjusting his cardigan. "Roman. I am becoming very tired of this, Kiddo. Come here now."

Roman wanted to. A part of him really wanted to. But he also didn't. He loved Patton but he was afraid of Patton and he just didn't know what to do. "He is not going with you!" Remus screeched out angrily, "Just go! Leave! Before I tear your eyeballs out and shove them up your ass!"

Patton reeled back in disgust, "That is the reason your a dark side. Those disgusting things you say hurt and scare Thomas. Your bad for Thomas," Patton said.

Was Remus bad for Thomas? Was Remus bad?

No! No, of course, he wasn't. Roman loved Remus. He was his brother and he cared about Roman! So obviously that meant he wasn't bad!

But Patton said he was bad and...

Patton's always right...

But!- But this was _Remus!_ The same Remus who comforted him after a panic attack! The same Remus who cared for and loved him! So Patton had to be wrong!

But Patton was never wrong!

But he was wrong that one time...

But he was just trying to protect Roman from getting hurt!

But he hurt him...

But he was bad and deserved it!

But-... Yeah... He did... But-

But!-...

Roman was so confused...

"Roman," His attention completely refocused on Patton. His tone was kinder to him before. Was this a trick? Did he miss him? Did he want him to come home? Did he want to hurt him? "I must admit. Your punishment did not fit the crime. And I am sorry." W-What? Patton never apologizes to him... "Two hours was way too long and I overreacted. And i am so sorry. Please come home."

He faintly heard Remus and Deceit tell him that he was manipulating him but they sounded far off as all his attention was zeroed in on Patton. He was quiet, he couldn't move, He couldn't answer. He was just... Frozen. 

"How about this," Patton started. "I will give you 24 hours to think it over. And you will come home with me then. Deal?" He said nodding, giving Roman the illusion of a choice. Absentmindedly Roman agreed, nodding along with Patton. Then he was gone. The place where Patton stood was now empty.

He could here Remus and Deceit try to talk to him, but he just would answer. He couldn't. He felt so far of and shaky, and his knees felt weak. Everything just felt so off and he felt so weak and sick, that he just collapsed.

"Roman!"


	16. We Can't Fix This

Roman sat on the couch, distant, as Deceit and Remus talked. They tried to talk to him at first but he didn't respond, staring off into space. They were very worried but gave him his space as they quietly talked on what to do.

He hurt Logan...

Patton hurt logan...

He hurt Logan...

...

...

...

He had to go back...

He had no other choice. Or Patton might hurt Logan again. Or he might even hurt Virgil. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen...

"Roman..." He flinched at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and another one rubbing his back soothingly. "Are you... ok?" Remus asked. Roman blinked absentmindedly and shrugged slightly, continuing to stare off into space. "You don't have to go back." He promised, "We can find a way to lock up things around here to make sure that he cant get back here."

"I-I got to..." He said quietly. 

"No, no you don't." Deceit said, leaning down into his view. "You will never be forced to go back there if you don't want to. And we will do everything in ower power to keep you safe," He promised.

"But... But..." He absentmindedly tightened his hands into his hair. "He hurt Logan..." He said quietly.

"...What?..."

"H-his glasses were broken a-and his lip was hurt. And I could see bruises. On his arms." Roman said, "P-Patton promised that if I was good, he wouldn't hurt the others. I was bad. And he hurt Logan. I was bad. It's my fault."

"No, no, no!" Deceit insisted, "This is not your fault! This would never be your fault! You cannot control the actions of others."

"B-but Logan..."

"Well get him out of there two," Remus said.

Deceit nodded, "Of course. We are going to help him as well. We aren't going to leave either of you behind. I promise."

Roman absentmindedly shrugged. He didn't believe them. Or well, he didn't believe that it would work out. If they got Logan out of there, Patton would just turn to Virgil. And then what? When would it stop? Patton is the one with all the control. Patton is the one who had all of Thomas' support.

* * *

Roman stared up at the ceiling of his canopy bed. He couldn't sleep again. This time because of the constant thoughts bouncing around his head. 

At some point, he got out of bed and looked around his new room. He loved his room so much and he loved Deceit and Remus for giving him his opportunity to rearrange his own room. A chance to have a space of his own that he could design however he wanted. He would never not appreciate what they did for him.

He quietly walked over to his entrance to the imagination and decided to take a walk. It was dark, and the air felt clean and crisp. It was relaxing. And it helped him think. He climbed a cliff and look over his land. Every mountain and every village he had helped sculpt. It was gorgeous. And on the edge of the horizon, he could see the peaking border of Remus land. A long time ago, He and Roman made a large brick wall so they could keep their own creations on there side. 

"Well, well, well, I haven't seen you in these parts for a while." He flinched, turning to look at the source of the voice.

Roman smiled, "Hello, Dragon witch." He greeted. "And I'm afraid you might not be seeing me hear for a while longer." He said solemnly. 

"Why?" She asked, Laying down and looking over the cliff as her tail curled around Roman. "Me and Remus have missed you, you know."

Roman sighed sadly, "Yeah... I know... But I can't stay... I wish I could. I really do..." He said sadly.

"Then why don't you?" The dragon witch asked. "We could battle more, and me and Remus could watch you create. Remus really likes to watch you work."

Roman nodded. "I... God, that sounds like so much fun. But I really cant. If I stay, something bad will happen..."

"Like what, might I ask?"

"Someone I really care about will be hurt."

The dragon witch nodded understandingly. Then they just sat there, watching over the land late into the night.

* * *

It was a few hours until he came back to his room. He wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to go...

He took his time to wander around. He had only been here for a few days but he had already made so many memories. He and Deceit sang along to a musical and laughed with his brother. He made pizzas together and spent time with his brother. He was going to miss cooking. He had so much he wanted to make for them.

He was going to miss this. He was going to miss feeling safe. He was going to miss spending time with people he loved without feeling afraid.

He sat on the couch and cried a bit. But he quickly wiped away his tears. He didn't have the time for this...

He quietly made his way into his room and grabbed a marker and pencil. 

Once he was done with the note, he taped it to his door. He took open last look around before taking a deep breath and sinking out.

* * *

Deceit yawned before looking over at the clock. 8:30 int the morning, just like every morning. He stretched and got ready for the data. He took a shower and got dressed and went to go check on the others. He went to Romans door and-

A note.

There was a note taped to his door.

... Why did he have a bad feeling about this...

He gulped slightly and took the note and read it.

He nearly dropped the note as he quickly ran to Remus' room. "Remus!" He shouted, shaking Remus as tears stung at his eyes, "Remus! Get up!"

For once in his life, Remus was quick to wake. "D-Dee? What's wrong?" HE asked, getting up.

"He's gone!"

"Whos gone? What are you talking about?" He rubbed at his eyes, sleepily.

"It's Roman!" Remus froze, "H-He's gone! There's a note! I-I was checking and his room is empty and he's gone and-" Deceit was trying to remain calm, but he wasn't good at hiding when he was panicked. He never was. 

Remus hesitantly took the note and read over it as tears sprung up in his eyes. He couldn't help but cling onto the note tightly and he leand into Deceits hold and cried. "Its ok," Deceit said quietly as he did his best to comfort Remus, "Its ok... It's ok... I-I'll try and fix this. I can fix this. We can fix this... I'll do whatever it takes... We can fix this..."


	17. Welcome Home Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Home Roman.

Roman paced awkwardly outside _his_ door. It was early and he was bound to be up soon.

He really didn't want to be here...

He really didn't want to do this...

But this was better than hiding away and waiting for Patton to drag him home. And maybe Patton would go easier on him.

He waited a bit longer until he heard movement in Patton's room then anxiously knocked on the door. He flinched as all noise in the room stopped. "Come in!" Patton answered from the other side of the door. Roman's hands shook as he opened the door, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the ground. "Roman." Patton greeted. Roman flinched and squeezed his eyes close as Patton neared closer.

He jumped and gasped as Patton's arms wrapped around him, "Welcome home Kiddo!" He rubbed Romans back soothingly. Roman squeaked as he did so. 

"I-I..." He squeaked, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. I was too hard on you and you learned your lesson. Didn't you?" Roman nodded. "But you still broke the rules," Patton said, "You sank out mid punishment. You know what that means?"  
  


Roman shook slightly in the hug and nodded, "D-double punishment..."

Patton nodded. "Duble punishment. But because your punishment last time was a bit too much, you will only be getting 25 minutes in the closet. Alright."

"Really?" Roman asked quietly as Patton released him from the hug.

"Really, Really." He led Roman over to the closet. "Only 25 minutes." He opened the door.

Roman nodded and hesitantly and sat on the closet. Patton kissed his forehead and closed the door. Panic almost immediately seized in Roman's chest. He just squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his knees tightly. "P-Patton-" He croaked out quietly.

"Yeah?" Patton said after a minute of silence.

"I-I didn't mean t_to sink out-" He said quietly, "Last time. I_i Just go scared and i- I'm sorry..."

Patton was quiet for a second, "Its ok, Kiddo. I forgive you." Then the sound of a door closing. Patton left. Now Roman was left all alone in the dark.

He cried softly into his knees.

He already missed Remus.

* * *

Roman splashed water onto his face. Patton had let him out a while ago now and he was still feeling a bit shaken up.

He just felt so tired and shaky and weak. 

He took a deep breath and straightened _(ha)_ himself out, and exited the bathroom. By now Logan was bound to be up, and if he was lucky, Virgil. He wanted to check on them and make sure that they were ok.

He walked into the living room and- "Roman!" Roman jumped and flinched at the sound and feeling of something latching onto him. "Oh my god, your back! I was so worried!" It was Virgil. He looked ok. No visible injuries and he didn't look to be in any pain. He looked a lot better off than Logan or himself...

Good...

"Virgil," Roman said, cringing at how weak his voice sounded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked, "You look really pale."

Roman just nodded, "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"What happened?" Virgil asked, "We couldn't find you anywhere! Patton looked everywhere for you!" That should have comforted him, but that only made him feel terrified. The thought of Patton hunting him down stuck in his head. He did his best to ignore it. It wasn't true. It wasn't real...

It wasn't true. It wasn't real...

"-And Logan got hurt looking in the imagination for you!" Roman glanced over at Logan, who immediately looked away. Logan lied. 

"Why didn't you leave when we came for you!" Virgil asked, "I was so fucking worried!"

"I- uh..." He decided to tell the truth. "I was scared."

Virgil nodded sympathetically. "It was scary over there wasn't it," Virgil said. Roman looked at him, trying to hide his confusion. "I used to talk about my time there with Patton, and Patton kept saying things and pointing out bad things and told me how bad things were there for me and how they were manipulating me and I didn't even notice..."

Roman looked confused, "Things like?"

"I-" Virgil paused, eyebrows creased slightly as he thought. "I- I don't...I- Patton said I shouldn't think about it," Virgil said, confused and stressed look in his face. "He said I shouldn't think about it..." He said slightly quieter almost like if he was trying to convince himself. "Whatever, I don't like thinking about it. It doesn't really matter, Anyway. Patton's always right," He said, not noticing how Roman and Logan freeze. 

Roman nodded absentmindedly, "Pattons always right..." He said, distantly. 

Quietly, Logan could be heard agreeing, "...Patton's always right..."

* * *

The next few days went by awkwardly. Apparently, no one told Thomas that Roman was missing. Apparently, Patton told the others not to tell him as to not worry him.

So Thomas was completely oblivious to all of this. Even as he and the others worked on the idea that Thomas had liked the most. 

He eventually tried to make an excuse for looking over his ideas to talk to Logan alone, but Patton kept getting in the way. He would either make a group session to look over his ideas or just said no. 

For some reason, Patton refused to let Roman and Logan be in the same room with each other alone for more than a few minutes. But Roman kept trying anyway. He needed to make sure that Logan was ok.

He needed to know that Logan was ok. But he wasn't having any luck. It seemed that at any turn he took, Patton was there, preventing him from talking to Logan.

After a few more days, Roman started to give up.

* * *

It was 10 pm. Roman wasn't allowed to leave his room after 10... It was Patton's rule. No one was allowed to leave their rooms after 10. It was the curfew that Patton had set along time ago.

He tried to sleep. But his room just so... Uninspired. It just made him so unhappy.

It didn't feel like his room. 

He's starting to realize that maybe it never did. 

It was uninspired and bland.

But it really wasn't bland. It was decently decorated. And it wasn't badly decorated by any means. He just felt no attachment for the room.

He was so tired.

And he felt so... lonely. It was weird. Nothing had changed in his life from before, but now... After he had gotten the slightest taste of what it felt like to be close to someone and to be loved by someone, he just felt lonely.

Sure, he loved Logan and Virgil, but Patton always got in the way, slightly. He made it hard to connect to the others. 

He...

He loved Patton to!

He really did!

He... he thinks he loves Patton!...

He...

...

...

...

... Did he love Patton?

He wants just Thoma's creativity. He was also his romanticism. So surely he should know, Right?

But it wasn't the same type of love. Romantic and Platonic love were different types of love. So would he not be able to tell. Right? But he still felt different about Logan and Virgil than he did about Patton. 

He loved Logan and Virgil. He really did. Platonically of course. 

And he loved Patton. He really did. He... He did?

Patton said he did.

And he was always right. 

Did that count as love?

He felt so confused.

* * *

Roman jumped, being pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of quiet knocking on his door.

He looked at his clock. 11:45. Who the hell was knocking on his door this late?! No one was even allowed out of there rooms past ten except-

Roman gulped silently.

Did he do something wrong? Was Patton mad at him?

He knocked on the door again. Roman was quick to answer, "C-come in!"

The door opened to reveal-

"Logan?" Roman asked, shocked. "What are you doing up? You should really be in your room! You know about the curfew! Are you ok-"

"Roman..." Roman stopped talking. Logan was quiet and hesitant, refusing to look Roman in the eye. "We...We need to talk..."

Roman gulped nervously.


	18. Comfort In Company

Logan moved hesitantly, sitting on the bed, facing Roman, refusing to make eye contact. 

They are quiet. No one knows who should start talking first and an acquired feeling fills the air.

"I-"

"Are-"

They paused, "I-i'm sorry. You go first." Roman said.

"No," Logan said, "It's alright. You may go."

"I-... Are you ok?" Roman asked.

Logan nodded, "I am perfectly fine, Roman."

"But-" Roman leaned forward and softly brushed his thumb over Logan's healing lip, causing Logan to jump slightly."You got hurt."

"And I am healing," Logan said hesitantly. "And that is not currently my main concern..."

"And that is?" Roman asked.

Logan was silent for a moment, looking down at his lap. "Why..." He cleared his throat as his voice cracked slightly. "...Why did you come back?" he asked. "Weren't you happier there?"

"I-" Roman paused. "How... How did you get hurt?"

Logan looked taken-aback, "I went in the imagination looking for you." Logan said, avoiding eye contact, finding Roman's bedspread rather interesting.

Roman shook his head softly, "Now I know that isn't true." He said, "How did you get hurt.":

"I don't see why that's important." Logan snapped quietly. "Y-you rate avoiding my question."

"I did answer," Roman said. You asked me why I came back. How did you get hurt?" Roman asked again. Logan was quiet. Roman sighed quietly. "He promised me..." Logan's head snapped up. "He promised that if I was good, then he-"

"Then he wouldn't hurt me..." Logan finished. "He... He promised me that to."

Roman looked shocked. "How... How long? When-" RToman paused, "When did he first-?" He brushed his fingertips over Logan's injured lip again.

Logan shrugged, "6.75 years. I don't know how much longer he was manipulating me. I never noticed until..." His fingers brushed near Romans. He hissed at the pressure on his lip and Roman immediately pulled his hand back. "You?"

Roman shrugged, "I don't remember. I think he first hit me when I was 9," Logan gasped. "It was a bit after the sides split." He paused, remembering it in high detail.

He just asked if he could go see Remus.

He missed Remus.

He just wanted to say goodbye.

But he wouldn't drop it.

He made Patton mad.

He said Roman deserved it.

And this was for his own good...

He deserved it...

Rogan jumped slightly when Logan put his hand on his own, "Roman? Are you alright?" He asked.

Roman nodded, giving a weak smile, "Yeah. I'm alright, Lo..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked, running his thumb over Romans knuckles, soothingly. "That must have been very traumatic for you."

Roman shrugged. "I shouldn't have- I... Patton said no and I-" Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he looked away.

"It's ok," Logan soothed, hugging Roman. "It's ok..."

"I just wanted to see my brother..." Roman said. "Patton said no. But I kept pushing him. And pushing him... And pushing him..." Roman said. "He just got so angry and he... I should have just shut my mouth..." Roman said.

"Don't say that," Logan said. "This is not your fault. It is never your fault." He said.

"But...If I didn't push Patton he wouldn't have hit me." Roman said. "If I was better, he would never hit me. I just need to work harder on being good..."

"No. No, you don't." Logan said, "Roman. You are so, so good." He said, tearing up, "You are so good, and strong, and brave." Logan said. "You have no idea how long I have looked up to you. I used to even be a little bit jealous of you." Logan chuckled softly. Squeezing Roman a bit tighter in the hug. "I thought... I thought that if I was as strong or a brave as you, I would be able to get myself out of the situation that I had gotten found myself in." Logan said.

"And when I realized that we were in similar situations..." Logan paused, "That you were in a far worse situation than I was in... My respect for you had only grown. You are an amazing person. You are so strong and you are so, so good. And you didn't deserve what happened to you."

Roman cried softly into Logan's shoulder.

Remus and Deceit told him that it wasn't his fault too. But to hear it from Logan... Someone who was in a similar situation as he was... It just felt so much more...

Real? True? Right?

It felt right to hear from someone who understood him.

"I don't-" He cried, "I don't understand it. Patton said he loved me. He loved us. I try-" He hiccuped, "I try so hard to do everything he wants from me while doing my best for Thomas. But it's just never enough..." He said. "I don't know what to do... It's just never enough..."

Logan rubbed his back soothingly. "I know. It's going to be ok. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. You've been... going threw this for a long, long time."

"I-" He paused, "I still love him... is that wrong?" Roman asked. "I know he- I know he does bad things and hurts me but- I love him. I think... I don't know. Does that make me bad?" He asked."

Logan shook his head. "Of course not. You have been controlled and influenced him for many, many years. He has told you what to do and how to act. You might love him, and that is not your fault. This is Stockholm syndrome." He said. "You are a victim in this. You are not bad." 

Roman nodded, sluggishly. Along with his recent pore sleeping, and the emotional rollercoaster they just went there, he was feeling rather tired. He just leaned into Logan's hold and let his eyes slip shut. "Thank you..."

Logan just held onto him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly as Roman quickly fell asleep. Logan sat there for a while, letting Roman sleep before he glanced towards the clock. 1:02.

He carefully moved Roman into a laying position and tucked him into his covers. He sat there for a minute, watching Roman sleep. He had guessed that Roman had been going threw this longer than he had, but he hadn't thought that it could have been that long.

Thomas is 30.

30.

Roman had been going threw this since he was 9.

He was going threw this for over a decade. 

He couldn't even begin to imagine what he went threw.

He brushed some hair out of Roman's face before quietly leaving his room. He wanted to stay and watch over Roman more, but if Patton saw that he wasn't in his room he would get in trouble.

* * *

Every few days Logan would sneak to Roman's room and they would talk. Sometimes about Patton, sometimes about what they've been through, and sometimes they talked about something completely different, just to get their minds off of things.

Tonight was another night were Logan managed to sneak out to spend time with Roman.

Roman had been punished again. He wouldn't tell Logan what happened, and all he said was that he broke a rule and that it was his fault. His cheek was bandaged a bit and he refused to let Logan see any of his other injuries. 

He just said that he was fine and that it was a lot better than his usual punishments. 

That reminded Logan of what Roman told him about the closet.

Logan never had to go in the closet.

That was a punishment reserved for Roman. The rest of the time that night, they just sat together, cuddling in the comfort of each other's presence.

Then Logan suggested an idea.

"What if we leave," Logan asked.

"We can't," Roman said.

"But why not?" Logan asked. "We could just leave. We could go to the dark side and never be hurt again." Logan said. "He hurts you far more than he hurts me. And I can't stand it."

"But we cant." Roman insisted, softly. 

"Why?" Logan asked.

"We can't leave Virgil," Roman said.

Logan deflated a but. He was right. They cant leave Virgil. And Virgil was completely oblivious to Patton's misdeeds. And Logan didn't blame him. Patton was very manipulative and believable. And it would be hard to convince Virgil and if he even believed them a little bit, he would probably go into denial. "We could... we could come back for him. We could put ourselves into a position where we are safe, and then we could try and convince Virgil to join us. That way we are safe and we will not be abandoning Virgil."

Roman thought for a minute before he nodded. "Ok. Ok, let's do it. Let's get out of here." Logan gave a rare large smile and hugged Roman.

Roman and Logan held each others hands and Prepared to sink out to the Dark side and-

They didn't move.

They blinked and looked around a bit, confused. Then they tried again. They didn't move. Then they tried again... And again...

They looked at each other, frightened.

Patton blocked them from the dark side...


	19. In the Imagination. Alone.

Roman was quick to start to panic. 

This was all his fault. 

This was all his fault.

This was all his fault.

"This is all my fault."

Roman gasped out as he started to panic. "No. No, no, no," Logan comforted. "This is not your fault." Logan insisted.

"But it is!"

It is. It is. It is. It is.

"I-I told Patton that I didn't mean to! So- so he stopped it! It's my fault!" Roman panicked, on the verge of a panic attack. 

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I-I told Patton that I didn't mean to sink out to the dark side!" Roman said in panic, "I_I was just scared and the closet was dark and I didn't mean to sink out! S-So Patton must have done something I-" He gasped, sinking to his knees in panic, "This is all my fault I'm so sorry!" He couldn't breathe. This was all his fault. He couldn't breathe. This was all his fault.

"Roman! Roman calm down! It's ok!" Logan soothed, doing his best to calm Roman. 

"But its all my fault! I should have known better! I should have thought about what might happen! And now we can't get out! And we're going to be stuck here forever! And Patton is going to hurt us- you more! And I'm never going to see Remus again!" Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus.

He wanted Remus. He wanted his brother.

He missed Remus.

He wanted Remus.

He felt like he was a little kid again.

A little kid who would run crying to his brother.

He just wanted to run crying to his brother. He wanted Remus to wrap his arms around him and soothe him and let him sleep with him while calling him a crybaby like he did when he was younger.

"It's ok," Logan soothed, "Sitting on the floor, hugging Roman. "We'll find a way out. I promise. There has to be another way out..."

As logan soothed Roman, and Roman began to calm down. He began to think. His eyes locked on to the door to his imagination. A beautiful, elegant white door with a glowing, iridescent blue lock. 

"Imagination..." Roman croaked out.

"What?" Logan asked, pulling back slightly.

"The imagination..." Roman repeated, not looking away from the door. "We can get to Remus' side of the imagination from mine. And we can get to the dark side from there." Roman said.

"But isn't Remus' side of the imagination incredibly dangerous?" Logan asked.

Roman thought for a second before he had an idea. "Dragon witch." He said, "The dragon witch can take us there."

Logan nodded, "Good plan, Roman. But how do get into the imagination?"

"Patton-... Patton has the key..." Roman said, dejectedly. 

Logan looked over at the clock. 2:13. Patton would be asleep... "Do you know where the key is?" Logan asked. 

Roman looked confused, "Yeah. He keeps it in a drawer beside his bed."

Logan nodded, "What does it look like." 

"Like the lock, why?"

Logan thought over his options before getting up, "Stay right here, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Roman asked as Logan neared his door. "Logan! Where are you going!" He asked worried. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Logan was doing, he just really didn't want him to.

"Just. Just stay put." Logan said, leaving the room.

* * *

Logan was silent, eerily so. He had to be or else... He didn't even want to think about the consequences. 

Patton's door opened quietly and Logan snuck his way in. Patton snored softly as Logan snuck his way in. He silently made his way over to bedside table and went to open it.

It was locked.

Logan looked all over the room silently. Hanging on a bulletin board by his desk was the key. A ring of keys. Why did he have so many keys? What all did he have locked up?

Logan went to grab the keys but tripped on a stuffed animal, knocking the keys down and making them jingle loudly. 

Patton started to stir.

Logan quickly moved to the only hiding spot he could find. The closet.

He watched, silently, as Patton had eventually got up out of bed. He looked around the room and got out of his bed. Logan held his breath as Patton neared closer. His hands were claimed tightly over his mouth as Patton leaned down and grabbed the keys before placing them back on their hook. Patton yawned and wandered back over to his bed before laying back down.

Logan stood there for a moment, heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't help but let himself lean against the closet wall and sink to the floor as he tried to calm himself down.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It had to be at least a few minutes. But he was very unhappy with what he saw once his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Scratch marks.

At the bottom of Patton's closet were scratch marks. Everywhere. 

With a closer look, there was even some blood from where someone had shredded there fingertips trying to get out.

The closet was a punishment solely used for Roman...

These marks were from times that Roman had resorted to clawing at the doors and walls to escape.

Roman had bleed trying to escape...

Logan had pushed him up and out of the closet quietly and grabbed the keys. He needed to get Roman out of here.

There were almost 13 keys on the key ring. He quietly snuck over to the bedside table. Quietly, he tried a key. Then another. Then another. Then on his fifth key, the drawer unlocked. He opened the door and quietly grabbed the key. He put the ring of keys down and quickly and quietly made his way back over to the door and out of the room. 

Roman looked a panic-stricken mess once Logan got back, "Logan," He croaked, "Y-you were gone for so long!" He cried softly. "I thought something bad happened to you!"

Logan nealed down and pulled Roman into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm back. I'm ok." He whispered reassurances as he rubbed Romans back soothingly. "But guess what I got?" He said, a smile slipping onto his face.

Roman gave him a curious look and then gasped when Logan showed him the key. "You- You actually got it!" Roman said happily.

Logan nodded, "How do you feel about showing me around the imagination?" He asked, handing over the key.

Roman smiled happily as he took the key. He held Logan's hand as he got up and moved towards the imagination. They both smiled as he put the key in the lock and-

**_"Roman!"_** An angry yell from another room could be heard.

Patton.

They both gasped and Roman quickly opened the door. They could hear Patton march closer in the quiet of the night.

Roman turned to Logan, "Find the dragon witch!"

"What are you talking about-" Logan was cut off by Roman forcing him into the imagination.

"She'll help you get to the dark side!"

"Ro-" The door to the imagination shut and disappeared. Leaving Logan alone in the dark of the night. "-man..."

Logan just sat there on the ground for a few minutes, before he started crying before they developed into sobs.


	20. Getting Help.

Patton jolted slightly at the sound of a dull thump and a jingling sound. With a yawn, he got up to see what it was. He rubbed at his eyes slightly as he looked down at his ring of keys. How did those fall? What was that thud sound?

Patton shrugged it off, handing the keys back.

Before he went back to bed he noticed something. 

Wasn't his closet open before?...

Whatever.

He laid back down and went back to sleep.

A little while later he heard shuffling and soft clinking sounds before it stopped. Afe minutes afterward Patton peaked open his eyes

Didn't he leave his keys on his bulletin board?

He jolted up. He did leave them there. Why were they here? And why was his bedside table drawer cracked open slightly?

He quickly pulled open the drawer. The key. The key was gone. 

There was only one person that would want that key.

 ** _"Roman!_** " HE yelled angrily before storming out of his room.

He stomped down the hall, glad that Virgil sleeps with headphones on, before stopping at roman's door and slamming it open. Their Roman stood, shaking with the key in his hand. Patton didn't even say anything, he just stormed over and grabbed Roman by the ear and dragged him back to his room, ignoring Romans excused and protesters as he did so.

He got back to his room and threw Roman in there, causing him to trip and fall. Patton closed the door and stood there looming over Roman as he shook on the ground, clearly scared.

"You. Are in. **_A lot_ **of trouble." He growled, stitching the key from Roman. Roman just whimpered and shrunk in on himself. "When I'm done, you're going to be _begging_ for the closet." He hissed.

Roman gulped nervously as Patton came closer, hands squeezed into fists.

...

...

...

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Logan pushed himself up, forcing his cries down. 

Patton was mad.

He never heard Patton that angry. 

Roman was in a lot of rubble and he couldn't just waste time sobbing. He needed to get Roman help.

He needed to find the dragon witch.

He immediately started his search, calling out into the imagination. He couldn't waste any time. He had to be fast.

Unfourtionatly that was bedder said than done. The imagination was huge and the longer it took, the more desperate he became. He started to cry as the sun began to rise. This was taking to long. He just moved faster and called out louder, until a rare was heard in the distance. 

He looked up, into the sky, and flying around was the dragon witch. She was farther away so he began running while calling out for her.

At some point, she must have seen or heard him as she flew down to the ground. "What do you need, human?" She asked.

"Roman is in trouble," He blurted out. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise, "I need to get to the dark side fast to get help from the others! Can you please help me?" He begged.

The dragon witch didn't even answer, she just grabbed her by the scruff of his shirt and set him on her back. "Hold on." She instructed as she took flight. "What king of rubble is he in?" She asked as they flew. The imagination was big and it was going to take a minute to get to the door to the dark side.

"I- He-" Logan gulped. "We were trying to escape a bad situation... and he got caught. Pa- He's going to hurt him and I-" Logan sniffled slightly. "The stupid self-sacrificing idiot tried to protect me."

The dragon witch nodded slightly. "We will be there in a few minutes. Beware, The door leads to Remus' room and that is also fairly dangerous." She said. Logan nodded, "Beware of beartraps." She added. Logan nodded again. It took a few more minutes, but the finally arrived at the door to the dark side. "Be careful," She instructed.

"I will, thank you!" Logan said, quickly opening the door. Remus wasn't in his room, but the dragon witch surely wasn't kidding about bare traps. He quickly avoided them and burst his way out of Remus' room and quickly made his way to the living room where Remus and Deceit were.

"I need your help!" He said, quickly making them jump. Remus even summoned his Morningstar instinctually.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Deceit asked.

"I need your help!" Logan repeated, "It's Roman! He's in trouble and I-" Logan paused. He felt as if his lungs were about to burst.

"Roman?!" Remus shouted worried while Deceit led Logan to the couch.

"Breath," He instructed.

"But-I- Roman-"

"You need to calm down before you pass out," Deceit said, "If you pass out you won't be able to tell us what's wrong." He instructed. Logan hesitantly nodded. "Remus, get him a glass of water, Please?"

Remus nodded quickly before running off to the kitchen quickly. Remus was back in only a few seconds with a glass of water, handing it to logan. Logan took a few sips as he did his best to calm down. "Better?" Deceit asked. Logan nodded, "Ok, now tell us, what's wrong?" He asked.

"We- Roman and I tried to escape." Logan said, "We made a plan and we were going to escape and go back for Virgil but Patton caught us. Well... caught Roman..." He paused. "I've never heard Patton that mad... Roman had me escape threw the imagination. We need to go back and get Roman! Patton's going to hurt him!" 

Remus growled angrily, "I'm going to go kill that bastard." He held tightly onto his morning star.

"Wait." Deceit said firmly, stopping Remus.

"What." He hissed at deceit. "I'm going! You cant stop me!"

"I said stop." Deceit said firmly, holding Remus' shoulder. Remus huffed but reluctantly sat back down. "Did Patton see you leave?" Deceit asked, "Does he know that you are gone?" He clarified. Logan shook his head. Deceit thought for a moment. "I'm going to get Roman." Remus immediately jumped up to protest, "Patton doesn't know that Logan went for help." He said firmly, stopping Remus mid-sentence. "I know that you want to go rescue your brother, but if I go, I can sneak in and out with little attention, maximizing my chances of getting out of there with Roman safely."

Remus pouted, "But why can't I go with you!"

"You need to keep an eye on Logan." Deceit said. 

"I-I'm fine!" Logan insisted. "You both go rescue Roman... I'll be fine." He said.

"No," Deceit said firmly. "You have just escaped a bad situation. A traumatic situation. It would not be right to leave you here by yourself. Especially in new surroundings." He turned to Remus, "You wouldn't have left Roman alone like this, would you?"

"Of course-" Remus paused, "Of course not." He sighed. "Yeah, your right, Jan..." Remus said. "Alright. You go get Ro-Ro. I'll... I'll keep the nerd company. Just be careful, ok?"

Deceit nodded, slipping off his glove. "I will be careful and I will return with Roman safely." He swore. Then with a deep breath, he sunk down and out of the dark side, leaving Remus and Logan alone.


	21. I'm Getting Roman Out Of Here.

It was quiet in the dark side, as neither Remus nor Logan knew how to start a conversation with the other. "So... Uh..." Remus reluctantly began. "Are you ok?" He asked, "Like? Your not hurt are you?"

Logan shook his head, "All my injuries are minimal and require no assistance."

Remus just nodded awkwardly, "Ok. Ok cool...Roman said that Patton was being a major bitch to you two? How long?" He asked.

"No were near a long as Roman," Logan muttered, "But around 6 years. nearly 7."

Remus tilted his head, "How long exactly was Patton... you know? To Roman?" He asked.

Logan sighed, "Sence he was nine. A little over two decades..."

Remus stilled. Two...two decades? Roman had been beaten down and abused for that many years? He was going to fucking kill that piece of shit if it was the last thing that he ever did. "That... sucks." He said threw gridded teeth.

Logan nodded. "I would have never guessed it. Roman is just... so strong to go there all of that..." Logan gushed.

Remus nodded, "Yeah, my brother is pretty strong." Remus smiled. Two fucking decades and he hadn't given up? He was amazing...

"Before I knew that we were in similar situations, I looked up to him." Logan said, "I used to think that if I was as strong as him then maybe I could have gotten away from Patton sooner, or something." Logan sighed with a small smile on his face, "And when I learned he had been going there everything I was, but worse... That only made me respect him more. Roman made Patton mad once and made a joke and laughed as Patton took him away. I couldn't help but admire him. He was just- He was so brave and strong, and even in the face of a bad situation, he laughed." Logan gushed.

Remus laughed, "What? Do you have the hots for my brother?" He laughed even harder at the look on Logans' face.

"I most certainly do not!" Logan shouted, redfaced. "I just admire him greatly! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Yeah! I bet you 'admire' him enough to go on and on about him, don't you?" Remus joked, laughing at the undignified search that follows from Logan.

* * *

Deceit rose up quietly in Roman's room. looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He shifted into a snake, he needed to be silent and stealthy to find Roman.

He snuck out of Roman's room and slithered out into the hall. It was empty. He peaked down another hall that led to the living room and there were Virgil and Patton. Virgil was playing on the switch while Patton was watching the office. Patton's knuckles were slightly bruised and there were a few drops of blood on his pant leg.

He wanted to be mad at Virgil for not noticing that something was wrong, but Roman had that Patton was a very convincing manipulator. He didn't know what Patton must have told Virgil about what happened to his hands, but he would have also missed the blood if he was his normal hight as well.

Deceit quickly slithered down the hall and looked until he located Patton's room. Immediately he was concerned. It was dead silent and there were a few splatters of blood around. Even on the corners of one of Patton's desks.

What happened to Roman...

Deceit slithers underneath the door to the closet. It takes him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he almost regrets when it dose.

Roman was sitting there, silent, with his knees, hugged tightly to his chest. And he was just spacing out. There was a large gash on his forehead and his nose looked like it had just stopped bleeding. And he was littered with nasty and painful bruises. "Roman?" He hissed out quietly. Roman flinched slightly but otherwise remained unmoving. Slithering closer he noticed that Roman's eyes looked glassy and distant and his eyes were dilated. "Roman? Are you ok?"

Roman blinked slowly before glancing down at Deceit? "D- Deceit?" He slurred slightly. "You're a snake..."

Deceit gently slithered up Roman's arm, "Yes, I'm a snake right now. I shapeshifted." He explained. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sick," Romam mumbled, his eyes drifting shut. "And tired. Everythings blurry and my head hurts 'nd my ears won't stop ringing..." He slurred as he complained softly. 

Deceit cringed slightly. That sounded like a concussion. "It's ok. I'm going to get you out of here. And I'm going to get you back to the dark side."

" Gonna' take me home?" Roman asked quietly, softly rubbing his uninjured eye.

Deceit would have been smiling if snakes could smile. "Yeah, I'm going to take you home, Roman..." He quietly slithered out of the closet. He jiggled the door handle and- "It's locked." He hissed quietly. "Dammit. Where's the key?" Deceit wondered aloud.

there was a small sound from the closet. "What was that, Roman?" Deceit asked softly.

" 'atton." He mumbled softly. "he gots 'em..."

Deceit cursed, "Fuck. Ok. Ok. ill be right back just- Just don't fall asleep." Deceit instructed. He didn't know what would happen, but he has heard that it's very bad to fall asleep with a concussion. Roman gave a soft sound of acknowledgment. "Fuck. Dammit. Ok. Now I just need to get the keys from-"

"Me."

Deceit jumped and turned. There in the doorway stood Patton. And he did not look happy.

"What are you doing here. _Deceit._ " Patton hissed out.

"I'm getting Roman out of here." Deceit said, summoning his curved cane.

"Id like to see you try." Patton snarled, closing the door behind him.


	22. He Didn't Mean It...

It was quiet. And for a moment they were at a standstill. Then Patton lunged forwards.

Patton was shockingly strong. Even with his cane, Deceit was at a disadvantage. He was fast as well, but Deceit was faster. Patton landed a good few hits and deceit was on the defense.

As soon as he got an opening, he used the curve of his cane to grab him by the ankle and pull him over. A ring of kees falling out of his pocket as he did so. Deceit quickly snatched them up with his cane before Patton could grab them.

Patton was on the ground, looking up at him scowling. Then he smirked. In an instant, he was thrown off balance by something ramming into him. Virgil was now helping Patton up. "Patton are you ok?" He asked. "What's happening! What's going on!?" Virgil asked.

"He attacked me!" Patton pouted. "It really hurt!"

Virgil glared at Deceit and hissed. Honestly, it hurt. He and Virgil used to be so close. Deceit practically raised the side...

Patton surely was a menace.

They were at another standstill, Virgil standing in front of Patton protectively, and Patton standing in front of the closet. Deceit now had the keys, but he now needed got get threw them both. He could barely handle Patton alone... Maybe he should have brought Remus... No. This was fine. He would win. He would get roman out of here.

He took a deep breath and summoned four more sets of arms, each pair getting another cane. 3 canes. 6 arms. If this didn't help he was screwed. 

Patton actually looked startled and shocked at his extra appendages.

He would cherish that look on his face forever. 

"Steep out of the way, Virgil." Deceit warned.

Virgil looked more nervus but didn't move. "I-I'm not letting you hurt Patton..."

"Then luckily for you, he is not my main objective at the moment. Now move."

Virgil looked confused. "What are you talking abou-" Virgil yelped as a cane grabbed him by the waste and there him across the room onto Patton's bed. Patton was also grabbed and thrown with a not so present landing, crashing into his dresser. Virgil running to his aid not too long after. "Patton!" 

"I'm ok kiddo..." Patton pouted pathetically.

Virgil grounded and went to attack Deceit just as he unlocked the closet. Just as he was feet away Deceit threw open the closet, stopping him in his tracks. "R-Ro?..." He stood, frozen as he watched Deceit carefully pick up the injured Roman.

"Are you still awake?" Deceit asked quietly, cringing at he got a fresh look at his injuries in light. Roman's eyes were mostly closed but he gave a jerky nod. Deceit sighed quietly.

"W-Whats going on? Why w-was he?-..."

"I don't know," Deceit said smoothly, "ask the owner of the closet he was locked in."

Virgil blinked slowly, glancing between Deceit and Patton. He felt like his brain wasn't processing anything. He was in- But Patton would never- Deceit had to be lying- but that didn't explain how- But Patton loves Roman- He couldn't possibly- But Patton said-

It felt like Virgil couldn't think. Like everything he had known was suddenly pulled out from underneath him. "I don't- Patton wha-what's going on?" Virgil asked.

"He's trying to take Roman!" Patton insisted.

Deceit nodded, "Roman is coming with me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Get him!" Patton yelled.

Virgil looked back and forth between Patton and Deceit, almost stunned. By the time he felt like he could move, Deceit was gone. Virgil stood there a bit longer before moving to help Patton up.

"Why di you let him leave!" Patton demanded.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just- I just froze. I-"

He yelped as Patton grabbed ahold of his wrist. "That's no excuse! You let a dark side kidnap Roman! Your job as Anxiety is supposed to be able to protect us and Thomas from potentially bad situations! And you just stood there and let him take Roman! What kind of protector are you!" He three Virgils wrist down and stormed out of the room.

Virgil stood there for a minute, shaking.

Patton was just mad.

Patton didn't mean it.

He was just mad.

He didn't mean it.

We just went threw an intense situation.

He was probably just stressed. 

It was ok. He was fine.

Virgil glanced gown at his now darkly bruised wrist were Patton had roughly grabbed ahold of him. He never knew that Patton was that strong...

He didn't mean it...


	23. What About Virgil?

Remus jumped up as soon as Deceit rose up, "Your back- Roman!" He cut himself off, running to Deceit with Logan. "Roman! Holly shit what happened to him!?" Remus demanded.

"Pat-" Roman slurred quietly, shocking Remus and Logan. They thought he was unconscious. "P-pat gooot maaad." He muttered. "Lo-lo ok?"

Logan gulped. "Yes. I am fine, Roman. Let's get you to the couch and start patching you up." Logan said. Deceit moved Roman carefully to the couch. "Ok, were going to get you cleaned up," Logan said quietly to Roman. "Just stay awake until I said that is ok. Alright?" Logan said.

Roman nodded but seemed to have trouble keeping awake. "Hey Roman," Remus said quietly as the others cleaned him up and bandaged him. "You know a lot about Disney and Disney shit, right?" Roman slowly nodded, "Tell me about it?" Remus said, "Any facts or Trivia or whatever you know."

"The actors who played Micky and Minny mouse were married," Roman slurred.

Remus nodded, "Really?"

Roman nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, and Rapunzel, Princess Aurora, Princess Merida, and Mulan are some of the only princes' who have alive parents."

Remus nodded, "That's cool."

"The evil queen in Snow White is named Queen Grimhilde,"

Remus laughed, "That's a horrible name!"

Roman giggled. They went back and forth, Roman saying a fun fact and with Remus commenting on it. "There you go..." Deceit said, finishing patching Roman up. He still looked pretty rough, covered in bruises and bandages. He looked really rough. 

"Roman, look at me, please?" Logan said. Roman looked at Logan and Logan examined him a bit. "Alright. You looking a bit better. Good enough to sleep at least."

Roman nodded. "Do you want to stay here or go to your room?" Remus asked. 

"Room," Roman said quietly. 

Remus picked Roman up carefully and took him to this room. He carefully placed Roman on his bed and made sure he was comfortable. Just as he was getting ready to leave, switching off the lights leaving the soft lights of Romans fairy lights to glow softly, he heard a small whimpering sound. 

He turned and looked at Roman, worried that something was wrong.

Roman was making grabby hands at Remus.

Remus sighed with a smile and walked back over to Roman's bed and climbed on and cuddled up close to Roman. "Alright. Here I am, you baby." Remus laughed. Roman laughed before cuddling up to Remus and falling asleep. He was tired.

* * *

Over the next few days, they had been extra protective and coddling over Roman. Roman liked it honestly, he always thrived and did his best work when the attention was on him. It was probably attributed to the fact that he was also the ego as well as Thomas' creativity.

But the affection from the others didn't stop him from feeling worried. He just felt helpless and stressed. It was about Virgil. He was really worried about him. They just... Left him. Alone with Patton. He was bound to get hurt.

Apart of him wanted to believe that Virgil was Patton's favorite. And Patton would never hurt Virgil!

And then he remembered that Patton loved Logan too, and he still hurt Logan. 

Virgil and Logan didn't deserve to be hurt. They never did. _They._ Never did.

He couldn't get him to believe the same thing about himself yet...

"Are you ok?" Deceit asked causing him to jump and almost drop his laptop off of his lap.

"Of course!" Roman smiled, "Why do you ask?"

Deceit ground, tasting the lie. "You're watching The Black Cauldron for the 9th consecutive time." Roman blushed, embarrassed at being caught lying. "Roman, it's ok. Your stressed and worried. That's ok. But it's not ok to keep it in. Talk to me. If not now, then later is fine." Deceit said taking a seat by Roman.

Roman fiddled with his laptop a bit before closing it. "Where... Wheres Logan and Remus?" He asked, avoiding the question. 

Deceit shrugged, "They are a surprisingly creative and chaotic duo. Logan isn't that disturbed by all the stuff that Remus makes and Remus adores how he can list all of his ideas to Logan and Logan will take those ideas and make them more factual and logical." Deceit said, "There in Logan's room right now debating how to make a murder scene look more realistic right now. Now back to my question. Do you want to talk?"

Roman shrugged, "I'm just... worried about Virgil." Roman said.

"I could tell," Deceit said, "You've done nothing for the past few hours than watch his favorite movie over and over."

Roman blushed. "Yeah. I know. I'm just... What if Patton hurts him? What are we going to do?" Roman asked.

Deceit shrugged, "The same thing we did with you and Logan. We will get him away from that maniac."

"But-" Roman paused, "I- I don't want to have to wait till Patton hurts Virgil before we help him." Deceit sighed. He didn't want to either. "How are we even supposed to know when Virgil needs our help? You and Remus didn't even know until you snuck into my old room! How are we supposed to help him!" Roman complained.

Roman had a great point. A part of Deceit figured that Virgil would come when he was ready, and another part feared that Patton's brainwashing was too strong and Virgil wouldn't realize how bad he was until it was too late.

"Then... I can go check on him." Deceit said.

Roman looked up, "W-... Would you do that, please?"

Deceit nodded. "Of course. I will go right now if that's what you like."

"I-" Roman paused, "Yeah, please?"

Deceit nodded and gave Roman a hug, "Of course. I will be right back." Deceit promised before he sunk out.


	24. Snakeskin

Deceit sunk up quietly, immediately shifting into a snake. He rose up in Roman's old room and looked around. It looked grey and lifeless like it was fading back into the imagination. It wouldn't of course. His room was simply not in use. The same thing happened to Virgil's old room.

He quietly slithered to Virgil's room and looked around. Virgil was sitting on his bed, a weighted blanket draped over his shoulder and his headphones over his ears playing loudly. 

He silently slithered closer. He didn't want to scare him. 

He looked him over the best he could but it was hard to tell if there were any injuries with the many layers of clothes he wears.

He slithered a bit closer.

He must have come into Virgil's view as he suddenly jumped up and stared at Deceit. 

His face. He was all back and blue and looked beaten to hell. "Virgil." He said quietly.

Virgil flinched and tucked in on himself, pulling the blanket closer. "Virgil is it alright that I get closer?" He asked.

Slowly, and hesitantly, Virgil nodded. Deceit slithered up onto the bed and slithered into Virgil's lap. "Are you ok, spiderling?" Deceit asked quietly. Virgil went to answer but shit his mouth and settled for shaking his head.

When he opened his mouth, Deceit saw that one of his teeth were missing.

The bastard hit him hard enough to knock a tooth out.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Deceit asked.

Virgil opened and closed his mouth for a second, wondering if he should answer or what he should say. "M-mad... P-pat got mad..." Virgil was quiet at times and could be soft-spoken occasional when stressed or nervous, but Deceit had never seen him so hesitant to speak. It was like he was afraid to talk. 

"Patton got mad?" Deceit repeated. 

Virgil nodded. "I- I don't know how- I-" his eyes began to water. "I never noticed. I- I trusted him and believed him but-" he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "I really must be a pathetic excuse of an Anxiety if I couldn't even-"

"Hey, hey, hey, no." Deceit slithered closer and curled around him in a sort of embrace. "It's not your fault. You're an amazing Anxiety. You protect Thomas so well."

"B-but I- the others!"

"That's not your fault," Deceit soothed. "He manipulated you. He tricked you. He made you trust him so that you would not turn against him." Deceit said. "You, out of everyone, would have realized that something wasn't right here. He would have had to be stupid not to know that." He, unfortunately, wasn't... "So he gained your trust and manipulated you. None of this was your fault."

"But-" Virgil paused, rubbing at the sensitive skin on his face as he tried to brush away his tears. "But if I cou-couldn't stop- help with any of this... How- if I didn't notice any of this, what if bad things happen to Thomas and I don't notice? I could end up hurting Thomas! I could-"

Deceit hushed him gently. "None of that now, spiderling. It's alright." Deceit comforted as Virgil cried softly. "Would you like to come home?"

Virgil cried a bit harder, "Yes! P-please..."

"Of course now lets-" Deceit slowly paused as a look of horror dawned on Virgil's face. He went to turn in the direction Virgil was looking but his tail was grabbed and suddenly and he was thrown across the room and into a wall. 

He wasn't a big snake by any means, but whatever grabbed him must have need decently stong to throw him like that.

"Pat-"

"Virgil," Patton said angrily, making Virgil jump and slam his mouth close immediately. "Be. Quiet." Virgil held his hands over his mouth and nodded. Patton stopped over to deceit who was still recovering from the disorienting throw against the wall. 

As soon as Deceit spotted Patton, he hissed. 

Patton just glared down at him disgusted. Then he lifted up his foot and-

Deceit hissed and screeched as Patton brought his heal down on his talk with a sickening crack.

"De-de!" Virgil screeched out, running forward only to be stopped by being backhanded and knocked over by Patton.

"What. Did I say about you speaking!"

"N-" Virgil paused before holding his hands over his mouth.

Patton glaired at Virgil a second before glaring down at Deceit. "Pathetic," Patton said as he raised his foot up hight above Deceits snakehead. He forced his foot down hard but was pushed away last second. Patton glaired up from the ground at Virgil, who was shaking. "What di you think you're doing?" He demanded angrily. 

Virgil opened his mouth before shutting it, still afraid to talk. Instead, he carefully picked Deceit up and backed away from Patton. He stood there for a moment before sinking out.

Patton, the same Patton who he had spent time with and loved sat there, glaring daggers at him. 


	25. Not My Fault...

Roman absentmindedly watched the black cauldron again as he heard the familiar rising sound. 

He smiled and looked up, excited to hear from deceit. "De-d-" he gasped.

Virgil was standing there, shaking, beaten black and blue as he held a snake Deceit in his arms.

Deceit's tail, in the mid-lower section, looked all messed up and crooked. Clearly broken. 

"D-de? Virge-" Roman gasped out, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He ignored the panic seizing in his chest as he called out, "Logan! Remus!" He screamed out in panic. 

Remus and Logan immediately jumped up. "Roman! Are you o-" They gasped at the sight of Virgil and Deceit. Logan carefully took Deceit while Remus moved to Virgil. "Scare-Bare... Are you ok?" Remus asked, using the old nickname he used to tease Virgil with.

"I- P-p-pat-" He settled for shaking his head. 

Remus nodded, "Alright. That's ok... Do you want to move to the couch to get cleaned up?" He asked. Virgil nodded. Remus carefully guided him to the couch and started to bandage all his bruises. 

"Are you alright Deceit?" Logan asked.

Deceit hissed slightly, "I'm fine. He stomped on my tail." He answered. 

Logan nodded. "Alright. Can you shift back?" He asked.

"I can certainly try..." Deceit took a breath and shifted back and almost immediately groaned in pain, having to be helped to the floor by Logan.

"De-de!" Remus exclaimed from the couch. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Deceit said, fighting back his pain and giving a remarkably real looking smile. He wasn't called 'Deceit' for nothing. "I'm just a little hurt. But I will be fine in no time." He said. Remus seemed to accept this and went back to tending to Virgil. 

"I'm going to need to examine you." Logan said, "We are going to have to go to my room so I can do so properly. Is that ok?" He asked. Deceit nodded. Logan held onto deceit and sunk out. 

All the while this was going on, Roman was trying to control a panic attack. He couldn't breathe, and he felt like everything was trying to suffocate him. He couldn't help but feel torn between being relieved that Virgil was away from Patton and being horrified and thinking that what happened to Deceit was his fault. 

Deceit wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for him. Virgil wouldn't have been hurt if he had just remained compliant and did whatever Patton wanted. 

A part of him wanted to believe that if he was better, Patton would have never hurt Logan as he promised.

He knew it was wrong... But...

What if he had just been better? Would everything have turned out fine? Would Patton have never hurt Logan or Virgil?

He couldn't help but blame himself.

It was all his fault...

He should have been better...

It was all his fault...

He should have been better...

"Roman?" Roman jumped at the sound of Remus' voice and turned to look at him. Both Remus and Virgil were looking at him concerned. "Ro, are you ok?"

Roman nodded, "Yeah. I-im alright. Hows Virgil?" Roman deflected. 

"I-i-im f-fine." Virgil stuttered out, finding it hard to speak. "A-are you?" He asked.

"Of course!" Roman said.

"Roman-"

"You can just patch Virgil up and ill just get out of your hair," Roman said, standing up off of the couch, ignoring how his hands trembled. He just smiled and sunk out before Remus could say anything else.

He rose up in his room and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He paced around his bed. 

He was trying to keep calm and think logically.

This wasn't his fault.

Everything would be ok...

It wasn't his fault.

... It wasn't his fault...

...it wasn't his fault...

... It wasn't...

But if he just...

If he was just a bit better...

Then maybe...

He climbed in his bed and closed the curtains as his breathing picked up once again as his hands trembled.

He grabbed ahold of his forearms to try and steady himself, but he still couldn't breathe.

Oh my god. What if this was his fault? What if he could have been better and stopped all of this? 

Oh god.

Oh god.

This was all his fault. 

This was all his fucking fault.

How could he have let this happen?

"-Oman?"

God. If he just listened than everything would have been fine!

This was all his fault.

He should have been better.

This was all his fault.

He should have been better.

He could have been better.

He should have been better.

He needed to be better.

"Man?!"

He needed to be better.

He needed to be better.

He needed to be better.

Better.

Better...

Better...

"Roman!" 

Roman flinched and jumped as his hands were grabbed away from his arms. His breathing picked up.

He could breathe.

His arms were restricted.

It was dark.

He couldn't breathe.

His arms were restricted.

It was dark.

He wanted out.

He couldn't breathe.

He wanted out.

His arms were restricted.

He wanted out.

It was dark.

He wanted out.

He passed out.

* * *

Roman awoke to the soft sound of talking and a hand running threw his hair.

He hummed quietly, not quite awake, and leaned into the touch in his hair. 

There was a quiet chuckling mixed in with the quiet chatter.

Roman just quietly hummed happily at the feeling. Then his arm started to itch. 

He absentmindedly scratched at his arm. His hand was moved away from his arm. He wined softly and waited for a few minutes. Wondering why his arms were so itchy. It felt like...

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before he looked down at his arms. They were bandaged up. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Remus laughed.

Roman sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked up at his brother. "Hi Re-re..." 

"How are you feeling Roman?" He turned to see Logan.

He looked around, they were all there. Remus was sitting in his bed with Romans head was in his lap, Deceit was sitting in the bed with his cane out and Virgil was sitting on his bed opposite of Deceit playing with Shadow, who seemed to appreciate Virgil's presents. 

Roman's bed was big, but not big enough for all of them with Roman laying down so Logan was sitting on a large bean bag and the end of the bed.

" 'm ok," Roman said, moving to sit up. "Are you and Virgil ok?" He asked Deceit.

Deceit and Virgil nodded, "I am alright," Deceit said. "But I am going to have to use my cane to walk for the next while." He said. "And Virgil has a Problem with speaking now," Virgil waved awkwardly. "But other than that we are doing well." Roman nodded. That was good. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Roman asked.

"What about you?" Deceit asked, "You had a panic attack and did quite the number on yourself." He gestured to his bandages. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Roman said. Remus gave him a disapproving look. "Really! I'm fine! I just freaked out a bit when Virgil and De came back hurt! I'm fine!" He insisted. Remus seemed to accept that answer.

The conversation died down into a comfortable silence. Until Virgil tried to say something. "W-w-what are w-we-" He seemed embarrassed and frustrated. He was so afraid of getting punished for speaking, that he couldn't even speak.

Roman summoned a notebook for him. Virgil gave him an appreciative smile then wrote, 'What are we going to do about Patton?'

They thought for a minute. "I think we need to tell Thomas," Remus said.

"Absolutely not." Deceit said firmly.

"Why not? I know you're all about 'self-care' but this is important!" Remus said.

"How do you think it will affect Thomas to know that Patton, his _**morality**_ , has physically and mentally abused 3 out of the 5 of us and injured most of us." Deceit said. "Something clearly went wrong with Patton. He is supposed to be Thomas' sense of right and wrong. And so to fulfill his purpose he tried to take control because 'He knows what's best for Thomas'."

"It would mess with Thomas to know that his morality had done all that damage and permanently mess with his sense of self." Deceit said. "It would be best to keep Thomas out of this."

"Then what are we going to do?" Roman asked.

Deceit thought for a moment. "I have an idea... But..."

"But what?" Logan asked.

Deceit sighed, "I need to work on my plan a bit more to see if it would even work." He said, "I'll let you know once I know." He said.

Remus and the others nodded, "Alright fine. But what are we going to do until then?" He asked.

"Movie night?" Roman suggested quietly, "A-and I could make dinner?"

Logan smiled, "That is a wonderful idea Roman. Deceit, Virgil, would you like to accompany me in choosing a few movies?" Logan asked, helping Deceit stand with the help of his cane.

"And Ro and I can cook!" Remus exclaimed, literally dragging Roman off the bed and to the kitchen by his arm while the others laughed.


	26. Living Without fear (Alternate title: FUCK PATTON HE IS GONE FOR GOOD NOW BABY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! And the longest one yet at 3,000 words!
> 
> I hope you all loved this story as much as I did! 
> 
> If it wasn't for your comments and encouragement I'm not sure I could have ever finished this! Because after this chap it's done!
> 
> I'm going to be going through older chaps at a later point to fix any errors.
> 
> I'm sad to see it finish.
> 
> Thank you! All of you! My inspiration!
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

Deceit laid in bed, staring at the flashing light of his clock. 4:05 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He just laid there thinking.

It had been three days since he had told the others that he had a plan for stopping Patton.

All of Virgil's injuries were healed by this point and Deceit was finally able to walk on his own with the assistance of his cane. Thank god sides heal fast. It was driving him crazy to be catered for and being cared for on hand and foot by the others. It was infuriating.

Remus just said that it was because he was never cared for the way he took care of the others. It made sense. When he was younger, before the divide of the sides and before Patton... lost it, he was a grown-up figure to the others along with Patton. 

It was a long, long, long time ago. 

Back when he was just known as fibs. Pack when Patton was heart, and Logan was learning, and Virgil was scared.

Back before Patton-... Back before Patton split the king. Back when the king was Fun.

Before the king even got his own name, he was torn apart. 

He didn't often think back on those old days. He and Patton were friends once before he had his major malfunction. Before he really knew what Patton was like, he used to think back on those days and wonder what he, or anyone else, did to make Patton so mad to split them into sides. Looking back on it now he realized it was because he didn't see the others fitting into his perfect little family and didn't like that they disagreed with him.

It was always about control with him, wasn't it?

Deceit didn't always disagree with Patton. But it started with The King. Most of the time, Patton adored the King and did his best to manipulate the king into doing the things he wanted, claiming it was best for Thomas. But at the time the others just saw Patton as the innocent creature just trying his best while unknowingly being a bit pushy. 

Then as Thomas got older and learned more, King started saying things. Scary things. And he started giving Thomas nightmares. Not on purpose, but Thomas was growing and learning more and the occasional dar thought and scary movie would only fuel the King.

No one else had a problem with it. Sure it scared Virgil, but back then everything scared Virgil. Everyone else was accommodating to the King and his growing ideas. And it wasn't like they were all bad. In fact, it was rare for him to dip into those gruesome depths. The rest of the time he stuck with his normal soft stories with a bit more plot now. In fact, t probably helped Thomas a bit. It helped him grow and learn. At least that's how Deceit thought about it.

But it was clear that Patton thought differently. He thought that the king was broken. That something had wanted him. 

It's not like he could just get rid of him. Thomas needed his creativity.

But Patton was smarter than anyone had given him credit before.

Patton had figured out a way to 'fix' King, set under the guise of helping Thomas. He asked Deceit to help him. He knew Deceit, and he knew that Deceit would do anything in the name of self-care and helping Thomas. He was young, and he didn't know better. He just wanted to help his friend in helping his host.

So he helped Patton.

He didn't know what they were doing. But he watched in horror as they tore the king in two.

He didn't know. 

Patton said it would be painless but the scream that came from the king still haunted him sometimes. It still gave him nightmares. 

And that's where Roman and Remus came from. They were younger than the others, if only by a little bit, and they were attached by the hip. They were called fun and wrong. Patton gave them their names.

Patton took one look at Remus and gave him the name wrong. He never even tried to get to know the spontaneous side, Labeling Remus as a defect in his eyes forever. 

After that, e and Patton were on shaky terms at best and they often fought. Patton kept trying to separate Roman and Remus, and he tried posing Roman against his brother.

And then one day, Deceit and Patton got into a big fight, and the next day Patton left, taking Logan and Roman with him.

Remus and Virgil cried for days after that. Deceit wanted to cry also, but he toughed it out and did his best to take care of the others, taking over their parental role. Even if they were all around the same age he took on the responsibility of taking care of them, and he has ever since.

Sure, he had to grow up a bit faster than the others but he would never trade that for anything. He loved them. He turned this dark, depressing place and made it into a home. 

A small part of him took the responsibility because he believed that it was his fault that Patton and the others left... That is was his fault the others cried for days. That Remus was miserable for months because he missed Roman. That Virgil had constant panic attacks thinking that he did something wrong to make the others leave. He thought that it was his fault.

But now.

Now he knew how stupid that was.

He knew just how ridiculous that was.

It was never his fault.

It wasn't his idea to split the king. It wasn't his idea to label Remus 'wrong' or defective. It wasn't his idea to try and separate the twins. It wasn't his fault that Patton left with the others. It wasn't his fault for their family breaking apart. He wasn't the one who made the others cried or the one who hurt and beat the others _while they were still children._

It was all Patton.

And as long as he was still around there was a chance of him hurting his family that he had spent so long patching together again. 

He sat up and glances at the clock. 5:29.

_Patton dug his grave..._

_Now it was time he lie in it._

Deceit grabbed his cane and made his way standing before sinking out.

* * *

It was dark and quiet. He rose up in the living room corner just to make sure he wouldn't be snuck up on. Patton had no more control over the others so he was bound to be desperate. That was dangerous and he had to be careful. 

The living room was a mess. The t.v screen was shattered in several places and the couch pillows were shredded. Probably by the kitchen knife that was stuck in the couch. Picture frames that once hung upon the walls were now shattered along the ground and most of the pictures were shredded.

The kitchen was worse. Anything breakable was broken, leaving glass shards scattered across the floor. Knives were bent or stabbed into several surfaces. The walls, the table, the ceiling.

Looking at the damage he started to actually feel a bit bad for Patton. It was clear that something went wrong with him. He was supposed to be morality. Not... This...

Clearly, some wires got crossed somewhere and majorly fucked him up. 

They were just lucky that it didn't affect Thomas. At least not yet. Leaving this untreated was bound to give Thomas some sort of mental disorder or seriously mess him up in some way. And he couldn't allow that.

Quietly he checked room after room leading up to Patton's. The hallway was just as bad and the living room and kitchen but the rooms appeared not to be touched. That was until he got to Roman's room.

Roman's room was trashed. No... It was _destroyed_. Patton was clearly very angry when he wrecked the room. It frightened him. He just couldn't help but wonder that if it was Roman instead of just his room, how much damage would Patton inflict? Would he just beat Roman down and then some? Or would he just keep going? And going. And going...

It would never stop unless he was stopped...

Silently, he made his way to Patton's Room and peaked open the door. A lamp was on and the room was just as destroyed as the rest of the place. The most frightening part was the heads of stuffed animals that he had torn apart everywhere. 

Patton laid in his bed. Eyes closed. He couldn't tell if he was asleep or not and the uncertainty frightened him. 

Quietly he made his way into the room and took a closer look. 

Patton's hands were bloody and bruised but that want much of a surprise considering what the rest of the light side looked like.

Deceit stod there, watching him for a moment. Patten needed to be taken care of but he wasn't sure if this was the best way...

It wasn't like he had any better options...

Deceit sighed and unhooked his capulet, letting it fall silently to the floor. Then he brought out a few more sets of arms, just in case. 

He cracked his knuckles, took a deep breath, prayed he remembered how to do this, and started.

Patton woke up _**screaming**_.

* * *

Remus yawned and stretched. He looked over at the weight in his side. Virgil. Sometimes the others claimed into bed with him in the night just like Roman did. He never minded and it was nice to know that they felt safe enough with him to sleep around him. Logan, despite his denial, had actually found himself curled up next to Remus just the previous night after a nightmare. 

It made Remus feel good to be their midnight safe haven. 

But something felt off...

Something felt... strange...

He glanced over at his clock and felt his heart run cold. 10:45. Deceit should have woken him up by now. He always wakes him up at 10. The latest he had ever woken them up was at 10:25 and that was when he had gotten sick.

Something felt wrong about this...

Quietly he shook Virgil awake. Virgil flinched and groaned softly in response. "Is it 10 already?" He wined quietly, still having a problem with speaking.

"No," Remus said, "It's 10:40."

Virgil just hummed in response and laid down a bit longer before finally processing what Remus had just said and jumped up. "What!" He said a bit loudly. It was the loudest Virgil had been in days.

"It's fucking 10:40." Remus repeated, "Something is fucking wrong." Remus said, jumping out of bed, not bothering to get dressed in more than a pair of old sweat pants. Virgil followed him quickly. Remus' first stop was Deceits Room. Empty. Then he moved to the living room and kitchen. Also empty. Virgil was on the verge of a panic attack by this point as Remus ran to Roman's room. Roman and logan were cuddled up together on Roman's bed. "Up!" he yelled, "Both of you up! Now!"

The screaming scared them awake, "Remus!" Logan shouted, "What is the mean of this!"

"We can't find De!" Remus yelled.

Roman and logan stilled. "What?" Roman asked quietly, fear edged into his voice.

"It's almost 11 and Deceit is fucking no were to be found!" Remus yelled, "We can't find him and I don't know what to do!"

Roman and Logan were quick to scramble off of the need and help Remus search. Logan ended up having to stop looking to help Virgil threw a panic attack. But Roman and Remus kept uselessly looking. He wasn't there.

"Where is he!?" Remus yelled as they were all gathered in the living room. Virgil was shaking in Roman's arms as he had gone mute again and Logan was pacing around like Remus. They weren't stupid. They all knew the chances that Patton had-

But they were in denial. He had no way of abducting Deceit and they were going to exhaust all of their options before even thinking about...

They refused to believe that that was an option.

"Who died?"

They all paused and turned to look in the direction of the nice. Deceit had just risen up but he didn't look too good. He was pale and shaky and he looked exhausted.

"De-De!" Remus cried out, throwing himself at his friend. "You were gone and it's almost noon and you never don't wake us up past 10 and we go so worried and we were afraid that something bad happened to you and-" Remus rushed out.

"Remus! I'm ok!" He insisted, hugging his friend as the others gathered around.

"Where were you?" Roman asked and Remus released Deceit from the hug. 

Deceit smiled, "I was just tieing up some loose ends." He smiled.

They looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Virgil asked as loud as he could, barely above a whisper.

Deceit smiled and looked behind him a bit. "It's ok," He said softly, "Go ahead, introduce yourselves." The others looked confused but looked on in shock as two little heads peered out from either side of Deceit. One of them had light brown, almost strawberry blond, hair that was a mess of curls. He had pudgy, Rosey cheeks, and soft blue eyes hidden behind pink glassed.

The other had wavy dark brown wavy hair and an oversized pair of sunglasses that dipped down to reveal his mocha eyes. "Go on." Deceit insisted softly, nudging them from out behind him. The one with Pink glasses was wearing a little beige sweater with a little pink bow tie and The one with sunglasses was wearing a black jacket with a wight shirt underneath.

"I-I'm Emile..." The one with the pink glasses said, shyly.

The other yawned and rubbed at his eyes, " 'm Remy."

"What-" Remus paused, "What did you do?" He asked, stunned. 

Deceit smirked. "I fixed the problem... I made sure that he could never hurt anyone the way he did ever again _."_ He ruffled the kids' hair. "Emily is Thomas' sense of right and wrong. Remy is sleep."

"Sleep?" Logan asked.

Deceit looked a bit embarrassed as he said, "Yeah... I sort of... Messed up a bit. But I got it down pretty good I think."

The others were quiet and shocked for a moment, but Roman was the first to act. He moved and nealed in front of the kids. "Hi," He said, "My name is Roman! Half of Thomas' creativity! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said, holding out his hand. Emily giggled and shook his hand and Remy followed in suit after, smiling.

* * *

Getting used to Remy and Emile was a bit of a challenge, but everything was going to be a bit challenging from now on. It's not like anything would ever be the same again.

Virgil had eventually gotten better at talking out loud again, but sometimes he would go non-verbal and carry a whiteboard around with him to communicate.

Logan would get nightmares and refuse to talk without being addressed first. He would constantly have to remind himself that he wasn't going to be punished for having a different opinion or speaking out of turn.

Roman struggled with perfectionism and sharing his ideas. He was afraid that if it wasn't perfect he would be hurt and he would be punished or scolded. He was also terrified of talking back, fearing being hit. And he constantly had to be reminded that everything was ok and he wasn't bad or in the wrong when something bad happened. Sometimes he still thought he deserved to be hurt but he was trying hard to convince himself otherwise.

Deceit started getting nightmares about the king again. His screams haunted him and now he had to deal with the sounds of Patton's as well.

Remus had grown overprotective. He was never alone because he was almost always watching over someone. He started getting migraines again from how little time he took for himself to let all of his thoughts out.

And they all had nightmares.

It was rough for a while...

But they helped each other and slowly they started to heal. They would comfort each other and reassure each other and they all made sure that they knew that they were loved.

Deceit also forced Remus to take breaks in the imagination once in a while. 

Emile and Remy were quickly adopted into their family. Emily was a bubbly and happy kid who loved to watch cartoons as Remus was a laid-back kid who took plenty of naps and learned the word bitch from Remus, who promptly his from Deceit's wrath.

They all loved Remy and Emily.

but...

Sometimes they resembled Patton, Just like the twins resembled the king. 

Emile could be emotionally manipulative unintentionally at times. Whenever someone pointed it out to him, he repeatedly apologized over and over. It took a while but he ended up catching himself doing it and stopped himself, slowly correcting his behavior over time.

Remy would get angry sometimes. It could be when something doesn't go his way or someone doesn't listen to him. When he got like this he would lock himself in his room for 15-20 minutes and have a small tantrum. He did this so he would blow off steam and help him calm down faster. He knew he got mad for no reason sometimes, but he refused to take it out on one of the others.

They both knew about Patton. No one told them, but they had dreams sometimes. Showing what kind of person he was. Patton was bad. And he did bad things and hurt people that he was supposed to love. They knew that they were like him in some ways. So they did their best to correct their bad behavior.

They loved the others after all.

They were their family.

They agreed not to tell Thomas. Not yet at least. They wanted to wait until Thomas was at a more stable point in his life. In the meantime, Deceit would pose as Patton in front of Thomas whenever necessary.

Until that day came they lived as a happy little family and Thomas' mental and emotional health started improving rapidly.

They could finally live happily and without fear.


	27. !!! Note !!!

I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story!

One staring Remy and Emily and how they adapt to their new life!

And how there going to tell Thomas and how there going to be doing videos from now on!

I have a few ideas I just wanna know if you're interested before I do anything first!

Please let me know!!!


	28. !!! Note Part 2 !!!

So I have decided to make a sequel! The only problem is that I need to figure out a name!

I have two that I like and it's going to take a while to get the story all drafted, so until then I am going to put it up for a vote!

Which title do you like the most!

"I Drempt That I Hit You And You Forgave Me."

or!

"I Drempt That I Hit You And Made You Apologise." 

If you have any of your own ideas please let me know! But I want the title to parallel the first stories title! 

Let me know which one you like and thank you very much! 

I love you all!!!


End file.
